Stranger Than Your Sympathy
by Yamiga
Summary: After Draco left Harry for Astoria, he felt as if his world was about to fall apart. Kicking the brunette out of the house on his birthday was not the only problem, Harry was pregnant.Bumping into him years later causes a situation Harry wanted to avoid.
1. A Past Rather left Forgotten

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, this is once again Yamiga. I've been thinking about this story for a while but I didn't know when or how to publish it. I'm working on a lot of stories now and I'm just getting these wild idea's into my head. But anyway, I thought I wrote to many stories where Draco looked victimized so now it's Harry's turn, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Tags: Romance, Humor, Drama, Angst, Friendship, and Family.**

**Rating: T**

**Summary (I know it's different on the summary on the site but it limits us drastically): After Draco left Harry for Astoria, he felt as if his world was about to fall apart. Kicking the brunette out of the house on his birthday was not the only problem, Harry was pregnant. Years later Harry and his daughter meet Draco and his family in the market reopening painful wounds.**

* * *

><p>Harry felt his heart sink as Draco handed him the letter written in fine Italic ink. Harry knew the blond had something bad to tell him, but he never knew he was breaking up with him, he never knew he was kicking him out of the house,and he never knew he was engaged to marry Astoria Greengrass. Worst of all, he never knew, he was pregnant.<p>

Draco had merely packed his things and beckoned him out of the house. Luckily, Harry knew how to Apperate but where would he go? The house of the Black's wasn't in the best condition and ever since he'd sent the Kreature away, weird things were bound to be around. It hadn't even dawned him that there was something growing inside him. He'd tried to fight to stay with Draco, but he couldn't. He didn't meet Draco's standards. He claimed Harry couldn't give him what he wanted, and that was a family.

As he walked outside...alone and in the cold with nothing but his clothes to keep him warm, he vividly remembers their last conversation.

* * *

><p><em> It was late, and it was July 31st. Draco hadn't gotten home yet, maybe...he was out buying Harry a present, not that he wanted anything. He, had something he wanted to tell Draco, so it was kind of a present for him. It was a light shower, so they'd probably still be able to go and eat something. Harry liked going out to eat, it made him happy and he'd have the courage to tell him.<em>

_ As he sits at the table with thoughts going through his mind, the door flies open. Draco comes through with his usual black umbrella and over coat. Harry feels his heart warm up as his love finally shuts the door._

_"Hello," He says, standing up walking toward Draco. "Do you remember...what day it is?" Draco does't say a word, instead he walks away and puts his coat up. Harry keeps quiet staring at his hands as he hears Draco's heavy footsteps._

_Seconds later, Harry presses his hand to his stomach as he hears Draco coming back toward him._

_"Harry, we need to talk..." He breathes slowly. "I can't do this anymore, I don't want to do this anymore. I am a Malfoy...the heir to a very wealthy pureblood family. You can't continue the lineage Harry. I need to have a family...and you can't give me that."_

_Harry sits down on a nearby chair staring dumbstruck as Draco continues to speak._

_"...W...what...are you talking about. It's my birthday, and that's the thing...about the lineage I have to tell you_" Harry is only interrupted by Draco's quick voice._

_"Harry, you don't understand...there is someone else. Asotria Greengrass, you may not have ever seen her, except in passing time. She graduated two years after us...she's going to be my wife."_

_There fell a confused silence as Harry stared blankly back at the blond._

_" I've been seeing her for a while, that's where I was earlier. Your things...are already packed. Please be out of here within an hour...Astoria is coming over. I'm sorry, but maybe this is best for both of us."_

_"_

_No listen...don't you know what day it is! You can't do this, why are you doing this now? I thought we...I thought you..."_

_"You thought I loved you? Really, we were just foolish...in fact, I don't understand why you can't see how foolish this...our relationship. I just think of this as a test, and I guess you've failed it. We never had anything Harry, please understand that. Now, please dismiss quietly...don't make this hard on yourself."_

_"This isn't hard for you?" Harry asks, attempting to choke back tears. "I love you! Please just listen_"_

_"Silence! I asked that you be gone in an hour...go Harry, there is nothing left here for you." Harry didn't say anything, he didn't even take his things...all he did was rose from his seat and left without saying a word to Draco._

_He went outside without even looking back hanging his head low as the light rain caressed his skin. He didn't want to do anything, he was so hurt...he felt like death was the only answer. Something told him in his head not to be stupid or commit suicide, which is what he was about to do._

_Harry wanted to tell Draco that he was pregnant...and that he'd finally be able to continue the lineage, and now he wanted to kill himself._

_Something inside of him told him that good would come out of the situation and he only needed to wait. At first, he felt like ignoring that little voice in his head but it soon won over and made him really look at things._

_Yes, Draco was getting married and would never be his a_gain,_ but he had something that would make him happy and he'd raise him, or her without Draco's help._

As Harry was told, the two were eventually married. The Daily Prophet had regularly mentioned their marriage for a while, so much that Harry had temporarily cancelled the subscription.

Telling Ron and Hermione about it was the hardest thing. He knew what Ron would think of him, and he knew that Hermione would look down on him but he had to tell them.

Upon telling is two best friends, he received quite the opposite. They'd cared for him and they wanted to help him. He declined and said he didn't want to be a burden but inside he was more than grateful for his friends.

He didn't want to inherit Sirius's house, he didn't think it would suit him. The Portrait's were there, the family tree was there which would somehow, no doubt be re-painted with a new picture of Astoria's face and her child.

Harry had bought what seemed to be an old abandoned Church. Ron hated it and said it looked scary, Harry on the other hand said it was away from everything. He was quite alone, it wasn't a very large church nor was it very small. It was two story with an attack or...bell fry.

It was a dusty sort of place but with the help of his two friends, it looked better in no time. Of course, he had to tell Ginny, and he knew even being with Draco to begin with in the first place hurt her. She'd moved on, and even though she was ignoring him at first, the two became very close friends. She wanted to be as close to Harry as possible, even if they weren't in a relationship.

Harry saw no problem with her always being around and even spending nights at his house.

She was there for him during everything. When ever there was something about the newly wed Malfoy's in the paper and he'd become depressed, she was there to comfort him. When he was feeling pain she'd be there to try to extinguish it.

Last but not least, when he was having his baby she stayed with him through the whole thing. Ginny had decided to name the baby Gregoria, Greggy for short. She had curly blond hair and large gray eyes. She looked a lot like her other father, something that pained Harry.

Ginny quickly decided to get Harry optimistic about the situation somehow and declared herself Godmother. Even though the two had troubles, they both raised her as if they were married. Ginny had let him know everything was going to be okay and that made him feel as if those were the second best seven years of his life.

* * *

><p>Ten Years Later<p>

It was a Sunday which really meant not doing anything. Harry found it rewarding that Ginny had taken his daughter to go to church with her son.

Finding the time for his own personal peace became rarer and rarer as Greggy grew older. She was always running around the house with one of her cousins.

Harry didn't mind it but he liked to be alone at times. Also, the name 'Malfoy' became a fading memory as Greggy's last name was Potter.

As the brunette walks around the house opening spare windows, he hears a light knock on the door. Quickly he scurries over to the door and opens it without asking.

Years ago, it would've been a bother to see this woman standing at the door, but Harry had learned to befriend her, even if they were to totally different people.

"Mrs. Zabini." He says in a mocking tone, holding the door open for her. She laughs, takes off her coat and places it on the near by rack allowing herself in.

"Come on darling, Pans is alright for me. Now...where is Greggy, I know she'll be excited, I brought some sweets for her to eat." Pansy says, pulling a bag from her purse.

"Actually, she's at Church with Dudley and Ginny and their son." Harry replies. "But you're welcome to sit here and wait, I'm all by myself here."

In a matter of twenty minutes, Pansy finds herself in the kitchen already preparing some type of dinner for Harry. Meanwhile he say in his living room watching the latest muggle news also trying to find something that Greggy would want to watch when she got home.

"Hey, I'm gonna use this stuff in the pantry...some type of muggle seasoning, if that's fine with you!" Pansy yells from the kitchen.

"Oh...Okay, make sure to go easy on the salt and pepper." Harry replies, knowing Pansy probably didn't know what that meant. About an hour passed and Harry had to go into the kitchen to extinguish something but the meal looked somewhat...okay.

Pansy had to leave to take care of her children and left the sweets with Harry.

About an hour later, he hears another knock on the door and forces himself up to open it. As expected, Greggy comes running inside giving him a rather tight hug.

"We stopped to eat earlier... is that okay?" Ginny asks walking inside giving Harry a quick hug.

"Yes...Pansy actually just stopped by and she had brought her some food to eat...candy..." Harry says.

"What kind?" Greggy asks, walking into the house making sure to take off her shoes.

"Is it from Hogsmede?"

"Well...go see, maybe it is...don't eat all of it, you still have to leave room for dinner." Harry happily says as she scurries into the kitchen.

"She's a real joy..." Harry says quietly...Ginny nods. She knew that his daughter reminded him of Draco, but never pressed on the situation.

"Here, I have your Newspaper, you should really start reading it every once in a while." Ginny says, walking inside and sitting down on the couch.

As usual, there is nothing important, or nothing that really strikes a nerve. He tosses it on the ground near the fire place.

"She's almost eleven...you know what that means?" Ginny asks, giving him a gently smile.

"Yes, she's so excited about it...I've told her everything about the school. She wants to go to Diagon Alley later today just to see all the stuff she can buy, she wants to be sorted into Gryffindor or Raven Claw." Harry replies.

"Anything but Slytherin...I guess." Ginny says rising. "Dudley says hello, I need to get going good bye Harry, take care." With that, Ginny apperates away.

"Daddy!" A voice from the kitchen yells. He hears footsteps making there way into the living room as a paper bag is scrunched.

"I'm done, I saved some for you...are we going to go to Diagon Alley today like your promised?" She asks, trying to pull him off of his seat.

"Yes, but don't you want to wait? You just got back!" Harry replies.

"It's okay if we go now...what if there are discounts, then everyone is going to want to buy all the stuff that was expensive...then we'll be left with the bad stuff!" She says in her usually high voice finally pulling him from his seat.

She wasn't very tall, in fact she was rather small for her age but Harry didn't ponder on it. Her hair grew down her back flying behind her as she ran or walked from place to place.

Harry wasn't going to apperate with her, in fact he was going to use the floo network instead, something she'd been very curious about. As soon as he was ready he led her to the fire place where she took some powder from what looked like a large basin.

"Okay, you've seen me do this tons of times so don't be startled. It does tickle a bit but it doesn't burn. You first, go into the furnace, oh, don't trip on the logs! Then you want to yell, your location and throw the powder down. Ready?" Harry asks with a smile on his face.

"Ready!" Greggy says. "Diagon Alley!" And with that, the flames engulf her, sending her to the same alley he went to when he was a boy.

He'd expected her reaction.

As soon as she makes her way out of the furnace she quickly runs into the alley gazing into shop windows. Harry comes after her giving her a soft rub on the head as he leads her into the store where he bought his robes and other supplies.

She takes his hand and begins to pull him into a shop she finds interesting. It's filled with cauldrons, broom sticks and all sorts of things.

"You know," He says, bending down to talk to her. "First years aren't allowed broom sticks...sorry..." She frowns a bit but runs off somewhere else in the store allowing her father to follow her.

He smiles as he sees Greggy run to some of her friends, at this moment he hears the familiar hoots of owls. Sighing, he walks over toward their cares and glares at them. It seems as if one of them attempts to bite him through the cage bars, this causes him to chuckle.

He looks around and grins as he sees children begging their parent's to buy them all sorts of things and then another family enters. One child, he's a boy maybe as old as Greggy, a woman with long dark hair wearing a dress and a man with blond hair, wearing a suit.

The whole lot reminds Harry of the Adam's family, this thought makes him laugh loudly causing the front desk lady to look at him, he recognizes her almost instantly.

"I was just...thinking..." He says nervously.

"Harry! Good to see you again, I'm guessing you've come here to purchase something for Greggy's discount! Ah, don't worry about that lot over there. A bit of the old pure blood mania if you ask me!" She says smiling.

"Yes, do you mind telling me who those three are?" Harry asks still eyeing the family.

"Wouldn't do much help if you know them. The Malfoy's and Mrs. Malfoy is always ordering my workers around, it gets me bloody irritated." She angrily says.

At this moment, Harry finds his heart beating faster than it's suppose to as he hears the name 'Malfoy'.

It was as if a ghost from his past was coming back to haunt him, a murder had come to complete a job that had never been finished.

That was Draco's son, and she was his wife. Harry was strong, he was an Auror so he couldn't show the slightest amount of hurt, but it had hit him so hard. Quickly, he glances at his daughter as she laughs with many of her friends not noticing him or the family that had just entered.

Without saying a word he speed walks to her and grabbing her shoulder telling her friends good-bye for her as she has a very confused expression on her face. "Daddy..." She tries to say as he quickly walks through the crowd of people without saying a single word. Many stop what they're doing only to stare at him as he pushes by and it's only a matter of time before somebody stops and says his name. Thank God his hair had grown longer in the front to cover his scar, but he still had the awful glasses.

"Daddy..." Greggy says one more time trying to get his attention. She tugs on his shirt helplessly trying to get his attention, all through the while he only ignores her.

"Not now love...we're going somewhere else!" He wasn't paying attention to anything and he was walking so fast that he'd bumped into someone very hard. Both he and this person had fallen back and he could tell that he'd bumped into a woman.

"Sorry...I..." To his horror, when he looks up he sees no other than Mrs. Malfoy and her son standing right behind her trying to help her up.

"Astoria," Someone yells sounding shocked. This couldn't be happening. Harry's life was going to perfect for something like his old lover to come and ruin it. True, Greggy was Draco's, but it was as clear as day that Draco was married, happy, and he was a father.

"Sorry," Harry says helping her up without looking at her but focusing on Scorpius. He is an exact image of Draco. The same light blond hair that was almost blinding, the same gray eyes that Harry foolishly fell for, the same beautiful pale skin that would forever retain a youthful appearance.

At that moment, Draco finally emerges further helping his wife up to her feet. He tries his best to hide his emotion as he stares at Harry but then he sees her.

Greggy stares curiously at him with the same identical gray eyes. Her hair was the exact same shade of blond as his. They had the same pale skin, the same nose, the same face...Draco didn't have to be a genius to figure out who she was. It hit him, that night many years ago, the night where Harry had to talk to him, the night he'd kicked him out, Harry's birthday. He was more than excited to tell him something, but Draco never got the chance, and now he knew the mistake he'd made.

"Watch where you're going next time you...Harry Potter." Astoria says quite astonished rising to her feet fully. Without saying a word, she pushes Greggy out of the way to shake his hand. It's an automatic reflex as he takes her hand into his own and shakes it for about a second.

Draco still has a watchful eye on Greggy as she looks angrily toward Astoria. Harry doesn't even give her a chance to talk before cutting her off.

"Hello, I'm so sorry! I just was trying to get somewhere...I'm going to be late, nice meeting you." At this moment, he grabs Greggy's arm and rushes out of the store pushing past Draco. Greggy looks back as Draco stares at her with a pained expression.

"Is he still staring?" Harry asks his daughter who is with no doubt mad at him. "I'm sorry Greggy...it's just that, I knew that man when I went to school, we weren't friends." He says in a hopeless attempt.

"Oh, that's alright! I'm not mad, I just wanted to know why we had to leave so early! Elizabeth was there, she's going to Hogwarts also." Greggy replies. "I hope we're both placed in the same house. And yes, he's still talking to us...it looks like he's coming over here."

Harry's little happiness he had quickly vanished. Clenching his daughter's hand tighter he quickly apperates back home. A small pop is issued as they evaporate into thin air. As soon as the two get home, Harry pulls Greggy into a very tight war, things were going to get bad.

* * *

><p>Draco stares at the place the two had been before. Harry was pregnant, and he had cheated on him. He had left him on his birthday of all days. He knew that he didn't love Astoria at all but it was the duty of a pure blood to marry someone who was a pure blood to keep the line going. Seeing Harry was hard, seeing his daughter and not knowing a thing about her on the other hand...was unbearable. He couldn't tell Astoria nor Scorpius, but what could he do? He saw the distressed look on his old loves face and how he remembered how quickly he'd left the store. What was Harry feeling, jealousy, anguish?<p>

Astoria had come to join him outside clinging on to his arm and resting her head on his shoulder, he felt sickened by her presence.

"What are you doing out here dear, come now, let us get robes." She says in a voice with so much demand hidden behind its sweetness.

"Yes..I'll be there shortly, go on ahead." He replies, smiling as she does. Draco begins to walk ahead looking for some type of gift shop and then he saw it, the flora shop. Quickly, without even thinking he rushes inside buying a bouquet of twenty four roses. He requested they'd be put in a box so Astoria wouldn't see them.

She didn't question what was inside when they got home, instead she helped herself to ordering the house elf around as usual. As the day went on and the sun began to set, Draco retrieved his quickest owl and handed it the roses.

"Send these to Harry," He says placing a letter in its mouth. "Hurry, please don't bug him about food or water, I'll give you extra." And with that, the owl flies into the sunset.

* * *

><p>Harry finds himself hysterical at night. He begins to go into a trembling rage as he attempts to cook and clean the things he's been spilling at the same time. All the while he tries to avoid having a nervous breakdown in front of Greggy as she waits at the dinner table. With a large sigh, she jumps off of her chair and walks over toward Harry.<p>

"You seem upset, I'll cook and bring dinner upstairs for you, go to your room and get some sleep." She says, walking into the living room and bringing back a thick chapter book to stand on. Harry says nothing, he only goes upstairs and locks the door behind him.

He finally lets himself go sobbing quietly into his pillow as images of Draco's family pop into his head. How come he was there for Astoria, but not Harry? He didn't know, and he didn't care but he couldn't repeat his teenage years and feel like a love struck by. About thirty minutes later, he hears a light tap on his window and to his surprise, it's an owl flapping outside. Quickly he runs to the window and opens it and is merely surprised when a whole bouquet of roses is thrown at him. A single note flies from the owls beak and Harry catches it.

"Harry, we need to talk...you don't know how sorry I am...please reply as soon as you can so I can know when you'll be available.

Your Love,

Draco Malfoy.

PS: Happy Birthday, I'm sorry I couldn't get anything sooner."

With the letter and the gifts Harry holds in his hand, he crashes on his bed again and begins to cry a new.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is a kind of, as I would say, different story. I really hope you did like the first chapter, please review!<strong>


	2. Revenge is Sweet

He wakes up with dried tear streaks on his cheeks, his eyes are red underneath and over all he feels horrible. He takes his glasses off of the night stand and fixes them on his face. Sighing, he looks toward the door and sees the plate full of food his daughter had left for him.

The roses are still is his bed room tossed on the floor because he was moving in his sleep. Draco loved him...or was it just another trap? All Harry knew was that he couldn't fall for him again. It would put his bond with his daughter at stake. He wouldn't let him in, not after what he did to him.

In anger he stands up and pulling his wand off of his stand and begins to eye the roses with fury in his eyes.

"Incendio!" He yells causing the plants to light ablaze. He smiles as he sees the roses being engulfed in flames, being destroyed just like he was. He waits for the fire to die out leaving only dead burnt roses. After that he goes to his bathroom to make himself look presentable and then dashes downstairs, making sure Greggy is asleep. He quickly runs into the kitchen and begins to cook.

In a matter of minuets Greggy comes down stairs still in her pajamas. She makes her way to the kitchen following the smell of breakfast. It isn't that long before her father notices her. He places the spoon down and smiles at her.

"Morning Love, rice pudding, your favourite, it's almost done." He says, trying to sound as normal as possible.

She stares at him confused and he can feel the question arising from her mouth about yesterday. He wasn't going to tell her anything.

"Don't get upset at me when I ask this, but, what relation ship did you...have with that man. Some of my friends told me his name was Draco Malfoy, they said he and his family are very rich. Did he make fun of you for being poor or something like that...they said that Mrs. Malfoy isn't very_"

"It's nothing!" Harry snaps back rather angrily. "Come now, your food is almost ready." Greggy is silent for a while as Harry quickly rummages through the cabinet getting a bowl for Greggy to eat in.

"Daddy, why were you crying last night?" She daringly asks as her father stiffens for a while. He didn't want to get angry at her but he didn't want to continue the subject either.

"It is not any of your business and we shall not discuss this anymore do I make myself clear?" He ask in such a loud voice it causes Greggy to scoot back in her chair unknowingly. He looks at her with stern eyes and an angry expression on his face but wants to take it back when he sees the slight look of fear in her eyes. She doesn't say anything but looks down into her bowl avoiding her father's gaze.

Harry had never yelled at Greggy as long as she was alive only because there was never a reason to yell at her. He'd been complimented by many for her fine behaviour and excellent manners. She was only curious and he'd yelled at her.

"I'm sorry," Harry finally bellows. He quickly walks over to Greggy hugging and holding her so close that he lifts her out of the chair.

"He's already messing with my life..." Harry he thinks placing her down. He kisses Greggy on the cheek and rubs her head.

"Yes, he was mean to me...very, he was rude to every single one of my friends and if you see him or his son you stay away from the. You know Greggy, yesterday at the shop we went to there was an owl I thought you might like! Get ready and we can go back, then I might, just might be able to get you a wand."

If Greggy had any anger left toward her father it had complete vanished. She quickly thanks him and hugs him then quickly runs upstairs to get ready.

Harry goes upstairs into his room putting on his day clothes and smiling. He casts an evil look at the roses that lie burnt on the floor.

"Oh yes..." He says bending over and picking the roses up. He wanted to make Draco suffer more than anything. Seeing Draco and his family together hurt, but what hurt even more was seeing he was Draco's son was as old as Greggy. That only meant that Draco had been cheating on him with Astoria for a long time and she'd been pregnant around the same time he was. He'd picked Astoria over Harry.

Harry didn't have time to pity himself in fact, he'd show Draco how much he didn't need him. He'd show Draco he and his daughter were fine without him and that she would never know who Draco was.

In a matter of seconds, Greggy comes knocking on his door already dressed in her jeans and her red button up blouse.

"When did you get roses?" She asks, pointing at the dead plants on the ground.

"Oh nothing, I was trying to get some so I can plant them, you can see...I ruined that!" Harry says, stepping out of the room softly taking his daughter by the shoulder.

In about a second, Harry apperated to Diagon alley with his daughter.

* * *

><p>Draco felt his heart sink as his owl had send him nothing back from Harry. As he proceeds through his manor he sees his son, Scorpius reading a book in the living room. He looks angry and Draco knows why. Scorpius and Astoria had not had a very strong relationship at all.<p>

Scorpius hated his mother more than anything. She was sadistic, rude, snide and she was sometimes even abusive toward him. She liked to ridicule him and make him feel worthless all the while Draco did nothing.

His family was in complete turmoil, he'd never loved Astoria and he felt his bond between his son was shredding because of her.

"Scorpius!" He calls from the stair case. His son places his book down and stands up.

"Father?" He replies so sternly that any on lookers would've thought he was a butler for the Malfoy's talking with such respect.

"Let us go back to Diagon alley, I trust you still need to get yourself a wand?" Draco says walking down stairs.

"Yes sir, Father." Scorpius replies strengthening.

"Get yourself ready, and meet me downstairs within ten minutes." Draco says. "Don't be late."

"Yes Sir, Father."

* * *

><p>"Oh! Daddy, Daddy come over here! Look at this one, this is a hawk...not an owl.." Greggy says dragging Harry behind her as the two look into cages of various owls.<p>

"Remember, you can still get a toad, rat or cat, it doesn't have to be an owl." Harry says reassuringly. At this time, Greggy already has her face pressed to the cage of a Snowy Owl.

It reminded Harry so much of Hedwig the way it moved in it's cage when Greggy was trying to touch it and the way it clacked its beak as she put her fingers through the cage.

"Daddy...is it okay if we get her?" Greggy asks with a smile on her face.

There was no way Harry could deny.

"Yes, certainly."

* * *

><p>Any name for the owl was perfect as long as Ginny didn't name it. After Greggy and Harry tried and tried to come up with a name, Greggy finally names her Saint Joann. As soon as she was let out of her cage, she assumed her position on Greggy's head causing her to laugh.<p>

"Now that you've gotten your new friend, how about a wand." Harry says as Joann flies jumps on Greggy's arm and begins to playfully nibble at her nose.

"Yes! I've been waiting, I'm so excited I'll be able to actually control my magic instead of accidentally exploding something." Greggy says rubbing her owl's head.

"I was happy when I got mine, not the thing is I won't be going with you...it's better if you choose it on your own."

They walk to the familiar shop Harry had gotten his own wand from years ago surprisingly, the same gentle man sits behind the front desk. He beckons young Greggy in as Harry gives him a warm wave before the door is shut completely on him.

Inside, Greggy sees the same blond boy from yesterday talking with his dad. Scorpius and Draco. She decides to listen to her father and moves out of sight from the two. Scorpius notices her and begins to stare as she proceeds through the isles.

"Father, can I go look over there?" He asks, wanting to see Greggy. Draco gives a mere nod before sighing.

"I suppose I should wait outside, my father left me to my business when I got mine. Come out when you're done."

"Yes Sir, Father." The young blond replies as his father leaves the shop. Automatically he rushes through the isles looking for the girl he saw as she attempts to escape from him.

"Wait..." He calls after her as she moves forward.

"Don't run away...I want to talk to you." Scorpius says in such a calm voice that it causes her to stare with her large gray eyes.

"My name is Scorpius...what's yours?" He asks sticking his hand out. He seemed and looked nicer than his father he couldn't do any harm.

"Gregoria, please call me Greggy for short. You have a funny name...can I call you something else?" Greggy asks, shaking his hand.

"Er...sure...I guess." He happily replies.

"I'm going to call you Scorpy."

About ten minutes into their visit both of them finally get their wands and automatically begin to test them while inside.

"Come on, we can go outside for a while it's better to practice out there." Greggy says grinning. Scorpius sighs just a bit, shaking his head.

"I don't think I should, father wouldn't allow it...but nice to see you. Hey...do you think you could be here around this time tomorrow?" Scorpius asks as a smile makes its way back to his face.

"Sure! Maybe outside of the store...I'll see you then?" Greggy says still with her same, bright smile. Scorpius nods quickly and shoves his wand into his pocket.

* * *

><p>Harry had seen Draco, but he didn't dare say a thing nor did he acknowledge he saw him. He wasn't ready to get his pay back just yet.<p>

He apperated home with Greggy after the two bought some more of her things for school.

When they get home, she immediately began to unpack her things and try to create some substance with her wand.

Harry goes upstairs into his room where his own owl sits on the ledge. She's not Hedwig and it took Harry a long time to get the courage to buy a new one but in the end, she turned out to be as useful as Hedwig, but she still wasn't irreplaceable.

"Accio Parchment!" Harry yells waving his wand in thin air and then sitting himself in his desk. The parchment flies onto his desk top as he takes a quill and begins to think. Dipping his quill tip in the ink vile on his desk he begins to write.

_"Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_You do not understand how pitiful this all is. How in the world do you think I'd ever forgive you? Tell me this, were you feeling the same way when you kicked me out that night, did you care at all? When you were busy fucking with Astoria, did you care that I waited hours and hours for you after work? Did you even take the time to realise that I have a heart and you broke it into pieces? Now, that you figured out I was pregnant with your baby all along do you feel guilt. Well good because I want you to feel it you see, we're fine without you. We don't need you, ten years I've lived without you ten years my daughter and I have been without you. I DON'T LOVE YOU! If you know what's best for you, stay with your family and get your ass out of mine. I'm happy without you and my daughter will never know about you. Go cry to your wife but remember this...remember when I was crying because I could never be what you wanted me to be. I wasn't rich, I wasn't pure blood, well here this...I'll never be what you want. The next time you try to send anything to me, I'm going to hex it._

_Harry Potter_

_PS: Here are your roses. Be Lucky I didn't piss on them"_

Harry read over the letter about five times before grinning to himself whistling for his owl. She swoops down on his desk taking the piece of parchment in her mouth.

"Accio Roses." Harry breathes as the burnt roses fly toward him. His owl clutches the bouquet in her talons.

"The Malfoy Manor." Harry says rubbing her feathered head. He smiles as she takes off and vanishes into the afternoon sky. This was going to be great, if only he could see Draco's reaction. He doesn't feel guilty at all, Draco deserves every single bit of it.

* * *

><p>"Well maybe if you just took time to understand people instead of judging them!" Scorpius yells fired up at his mother. Astoria, Draco, nor Scorpius had a good relationship in fact, both Draco and Astoria were about to split.<p>

Astoria was very sadistic toward her son and she held absolutely no love for him. She went as far as using the cruciatus curse on him to get her way around.

Draco who is emotionally depressed never does anything to help nor support his son. He never intrudes in any of the arguments his son and wife have, he never helps Scorpius or anything like that. Astoria only stays with Draco because he is a Malfoy and he has money. All in all, there family is in turmoil.

"You know, her father is a Half-Blood! You will only be around Pure-Bloods! If I ever catch you around her again, you'll regret it!" Astoria retorts.

"And what will you do! It's not like you care about me at all!" Scorpius yells back. "So stop telling me what to do!"

"How dare you yell at your_"

"SHUT UP!" Scorpius screams. "SOMETHING IS ALWAYS WRONG WITH ME, WHY CAN YOU NOT BE HAPPY FOR ONCE!"

With that he marches upstairs into his room and slams his door. Draco hears from the master bedroom but doesn't say anything, instead he holds the note and the roses Harry had sent back to him. His heart aches more than ever as the note and roses burst into flames in his hands. He wouldn't bother sending anything back...he'd just have to find him. He knew Harry was an Auror so that would be easy, after all he worked in the Ministry.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry had gotten up at around five to get ready for work leaving breakfast for Greggy. He'd kissed her good-bye and then apperated.<p>

About five hours later at ten o'clock, Greggy had gotten up, eaten her meal and made herself presentable.

"Joann!" She yells laughing as her bird swoops down. "Ready? We're going to see Scorpy, you haven't met him, but he's really nice trust me."

Greggy gets a handful of loo powder from the urn near the fireplace and walks into the furnace.

"Diagon Alley!" She yells, throwing the powder down.

After a sickening teleportation ordeal , she and Joann step out of the public furnace and into the Alley.

"Come on!" Greggy says as her owl flies out of the furnace landing upside down. The two run through the alley and back to the front of the store where Greggy met Scorpius yesterday and to her happiness he was standing there with the same slick smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>mmichelle97219 , thank you for the idea for the roses! Sun, thanks for reviewing, Harlie Rayne thank you, her name is kind of...yeah...but you'll understand why. Dadswell, hope you liked it, domsijohn thanks for the review.<strong>

**As usual, I do not own Harry Potter. Please review!**


	3. A Wonderful World

"You made it; I was beginning to think you'd forgotten." Scorpius says taking a few steps toward Greggy. His hair is a bit shaggier than it was the day before and instead of wearing a full black suit he wears trousers and a white button blouse.

"So, where do you want to go? My father is not going to be home for a while, so we can be out here as long as we want." Greggy says rushing toward him and taking him by the arm. Joann jumps on his shoulder and begins to nip at his blond hair. He laughs and smiles, a real laugh and smile not something fake like he was used to doing.

"So, when do your parent's want you home?" Greggy asks as the two proceed through the alley and out onto the streets of London. Scorpius feels a sharp jab of pain as she asks the question. For a slight second, he envied her.

"They won't care." He says coldly. "My dad doesn't give a damn about me, neither does my mother. Anyway, I've never been to London before you see…being a pure-blood; our families do not like us to become associated with muggles."

"Oh…my father is a half blood, I'm not sure about my mother though, and we never talk about her. Oh Look!" Greggy says pointing at a store sign. "A music store, let's go in!" She grabs Scorpius's hand and runs inside. Many people stop and stare at the two as Joann begins to hoot and fly around. Greggy whistles for her and stretches her arm smiling as she lands.

Meanwhile, Scorpius looks bewildered as he stares at numerous amounts of CD's and old records that sit on their shelves waiting to be bought. "I don't understand…what are they?" He asks, turning around and facing Greggy. She wears a confused expression on her face as she holds about two or three disks in her hand.

"What do you mean? You have CD's right, or even records, I'm pretty sure. Don't you listen to music or to the radio…cassettes, anything?" Greggy asks walking toward him. He shakes his head feebly flushing in slight embarrassment.

"Oh my! Well, before we get any type of portable music…you need to listen to some first. Come on, this isn't the place wait 'till someone playing music live. There are tons of people in London that do sing live…Joann!" She says outstretching her arm once again as her owl lands on her. She places the CD's back where they belong and once again grabs her friend's arm and leaves the store.

* * *

><p>Harry sits in his Auror office at the ministry. Numerous amounts of stacked paper work sit on his desk while an idle quill signs away. Harry's office is medium sized, not too big. The walls are black with a single fan on the ceiling, the light from the fan lights the office allowing him to see what he's doing. In the corner of the room, sitting on a stand is a guitar. It was his father's and he'd gotten it during his third year. On days like this when things were going slow, he'd often found time to play.<p>

Forcing himself to get up from his desk, he walks over toward the corner of his room taking his guitar and sitting back down in his chair. Thoughts of old songs trail his head as he makes sure he has the correct fingering and then begins to play.

"_Could you whisper in my ear, the things you want to feel, I'll give you anything, to feel it coming…"_

He sings attempting to pass time and waiting for a mission. Normally, he would've talked to Ron but seeing that he was running late, playing guitar was just fine.

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter, I know he works here…it's important that I see him." Ron hears someone yell. Ron was running late only because Hermione had to leave early and he had to find someone to watch the baby. Their baby hated him and he didn't know why, he'd scratch Ron's face and he'd have horrible fits around him.<p>

Ron clocked in trying his best to ignore the man now yelling at the receptionist. Quickly, he runs to his Auror office making sure that no one had been in there. With a smile he sits himself in his desk sighing as he hears Harry's wonderful music through the wall.

"Harry!" Ron yells. The guitar playing stops and in a matter of seconds Harry makes his way to his friends office.

"What's up Ron? You were late again, lucky for you, I've enchanted one of your quills so…your work has been done for you." Harry says happily. "And how's your baby?" Ron goes into a laughing fit explaining everything to Harry. Harry has nothing to say, Greggy hadn't attacked him when he was little so the best advice he could offer was to get Hermione's help. About ten minutes later Harry makes his way back into his own office.

As Harry finally makes himself comfortable he hears a light knock on his door. "Mr. Potter, there is someone out here that needs to see you. May they come in?" The receptionist asks.

"Yes please, send them in." Harry replies without a care. The door opens and someone walks in. Harry isn't facing them at all but says, "Lock the door behind you please, if this is for business I wouldn't like to be overheard."

The door is locked and Harry finally turns around. Draco stands in his room looking miserable. His hair is messy, and his eyes are blank and red underneath. He still remains to keep his clothes looking fine but his expression says otherwise.

"Are you stupid?" Harry asks, squinting his eyes at Draco. The blond doesn't say anything yet instead he only walks toward Harry's desk, much to the brunette's discomfort.

"Harry…I just want to_"  
>"Do you not understand English! I want you away from me!" Harry yells banging his fist on the desk. "You want to talk to me? What is there to talk about? You left me, you never gave me a chance to say a word to you…did you feel anything that night you left me…anything at all?"<p>

"Harry, please just sit down…Harry, I made a mistake…I never knew! Why didn't you just tell me?" Draco asks after he is given a chance to speak. "Harry I thought…"

"Ah...I remember this one! You thought _I _loved you? We were young; it was nothing more than an experiment!" Harry yells, noticing Draco holding a picture on his desk. It's a picture of Ginny holding Greggy as a baby. This is right after she was born; Harry is in the picture hugging Ginny. He looks tired and exhausted but he still has the same happy smile on his face.

"_You put that down_." Harry says evilly walking toward Draco with such anger in his eyes that Draco is taken back. Harry snatches the picture from Draco and places it face down on his desk.

He and Draco are nearly nose to nose from each other as Harry's anger rolls off of him as he tries to keep himself contempt and under control. Draco has nothing but sorrow and regret in his eyes as he looks at Harry. They are to close and Harry begins to feel emotions from years ago erupt from the pit of his stomach. Draco sighs as he breathes in Harry's scent. Harry closes his eyes as he feels the blond nearing him, repeating the same feeling he had years ago. Draco soft lips crush Harry's forcing them open with his tongue. Harry accepts willingly allowing Draco to give him a full mouthed kiss.

Draco's embraces Harry as he kisses him allowing him to arch himself. Then it happens, Harry's eyes open wide and in anger he punches Draco in the face causing him to fall face down on the ground. Harry takes his wand from his pocket and in anger he yells, "_CRUCIO!" _

Draco lets out a scream of pain as Harry fuels the curse with anger. A minute later, he places his wand back on the desk and kicks Draco in the stomach.

"GET UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Harry yells. "GET OUT!" Draco stands up still trembling from the pain of the curse. He doesn't say a word, but silently leaves the office.

"AHG!" Harry yells swiping every single thing off of his desk. He hears his door open and in anger he gets a glass cup and throws it at the door.

"I HATE YOU! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM_" Ron stands there looking horrified holding up a parchment.

"We have…another mission."

* * *

><p>"So, we just put money in their hats and guitar cases when they sing?" Scorpius asks Greggy as the two look at someone singing for money on the side of the rode.<p>

"Yes." She says. "Just like this." She takes a muggle coin from her pocket and tosses it into someone's case. Scorpius takes a galleon and tosses it into someone's case after Greggy. Greggy takes Scorpius to numerous amounts of shops and stores buying him new clothes and different types of food. At the end of the day they floo back to Harry's house and begin to take out everything they bought.

"I should be getting home soon." Scorpius says. "It's getting late."  
>"Yeah…I guess so! Hey, let me go with you…" Greggy says. At that moment, the furnace lights up and Harry steps out of it. He turns to face Greggy and Scorpius, his face glowering in anger.<p>

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AT MY HOUSE!" Harry yells grabbing Scorpius by the hair. Greggy stares in horror as he drags her friend away from her.

"Daddy! Stop you're hurting him!" Greggy yells standing up trying to pull Harry back. Harry turns to face her in anger still grabbing Scorpius by the hair.

"AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE AROUND HIM! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE CAN DO TO YOU, THEY CAN'T BE TRUSTED! HE'S JUST LIKE HIS FATHER, HE'LL TRICK YOU, HE'LL TELL YOU HE LOVES YOU AND THEN…" Harry breaks into tears, his voice cracks and he finally throws Scorpius into the furnace.

"MALFOY MANOR! He yells throwing the boy into the furnace. Harry doesn't say a word he only apparates upstairs leaving Greggy to herself.

* * *

><p>"What did you do to him!" Scorpius asks his father as he sees him walking upstairs. Draco doesn't say a word instead he goes into his room and locks his door. Scorpius runs upstairs and begins to bang on the door and at this moment Astoria comes rushing upstairs.<p>

With a firm grip she pulls Scorpius from the doors and slaps him so hard he falls to the ground. Scorpius takes out his wand and aims it at his mother.

"Leave me alone you bitch!" He yells. "Don't give me a reason!"  
>"How dare you insult your mother like that, apologise at once or leave this house!" Astoria demands.<p>

"Alright then." Scorpius says placing his wand back inside his pocket. Without another word he turns around and begins to walk downstairs. To his mother's anger he shows no sign of caring at all. While his back is turned, she takes her wand out, points it and simply mouths, "_Crucio_."

* * *

><p><strong>Astoria is a bitch, and I don't like her at all. Next chapter, you'll get to see Pansy and you'll get to see more about Scorpius's life. So please review and have fun reading it. Remember, I do not own Harry Potter, I only own my characters. <strong>


	4. Slide

**Author's note: Hello guys! So I know that Harry was a real dick in the previous chapter wasn't he? Astoria was an even greater dick. Poor Scorpius right? Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter there will be some new character's being introduced…and for the story "Good Riddance for a Merciful Heart" if you want me to re-upload it, just tell me. Ah yes…constructive critics, I invite constructive criticism but I do not accept insults. Anyway, please enjoy the story and remember I do not own any of the original writers characters only my own.**

* * *

><p>Harry lies on his bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking about yesterday. The open window lets in a cool breeze and the chirping birds sit on his window ledge looking strangely at him. He sits up, and begins idly reaching for his glasses on the nightstand and then fixes them on his pale worn face. He itches his mess of curly hair and finally lets out a rather loud yawn.<p>

Carefully, he slides off of his bed and walks out of his room into the main hallway looking down the large staircase. At the bottom of the stairs he sees Greggy making her way up with a tray of food for him. Her long blond curly hair is tangled as she attempts to throw it out of her face. Harry smiles at her as he walks downstairs to greet her.

"You didn't have to make me anything," He says taking the tray from her and walking back to the kitchen.

"I thought it would make up for yesterday…" Greggy says looking down and trying her best to avoid her father's gaze.

Harry remembers yesterday and he remembers that he wasn't at all fair to the other little blond. A wave of guilt passes through him as he vividly remembers the terrified look in the young boy's eyes.

"Listen…about that," Harry begins. "I admit...I over reacted. Look, that boy…I know he's your friend and after today you'll be hanging around him every waking moment. But, just please, be careful around him…promise me."

Greggy looks surprised at her father as she sees his softening expression causing her to nod. Harry places the tray on the kitchen table and then pulls Greggy into an embrace. Being the only part of Draco he has left, breaking the bond the two share would be horrible and he'll do anything to avoid that.

"Okay, kiddo. You go ahead and get yourself something to eat," Harry says, breaking the embrace. "I've got to get ready for work."

An hour passes and Harry has already left Greggy alone at the house. Surprisingly, she does not floo for Scorpius right away instead; she gets herself ready and floos to someone else's house. She continues her normal routine of taking a handful of powder from the urn and then steps into her fire place.

"Zabini Manor!" She yells, throwing the powder on the ground.

* * *

><p>Scorpius lays in bed with silent tears streaming down his cheeks. For his outburst the day before, he had gotten thirty minutes of the cruciatus curse and presently he was under immense pain. Occasionally, the elf comes in his room asking if it can be of assistance and like his mother or father he only tells it to go away.<p>

He cringes as he hears someone open his door, obviously not an elf. The footsteps are louder and slower it has to be…Draco. Scorpius forces himself up and turns around facing his father. Draco looks tired, his hair is messier, he has rings under his eyes and above all…he has some type of stench about him.

"What do you want, Father?" Scorpius asks trying to make himself look as neat as possible. Draco on the other hand doesn't say a word, in fact he remains quiet.

"You need to treat your mother with more respect." He finally says in a low mutter while trying not to meet his son's eyes. Scorpius feels his heart beat faster and his body pour with anger, was his father serious? Had he not seen Astoria torture him, had he not heard his own son scream?

"What am I to you?" Scorpius asks, amazed at his Father's request. Draco is quiet again and he places his head down as if he is thinking.

"You are as I was to my family, an extension, yes you are family but you are an heir. You were born with a purpose, you weren't born to find nor choose your own. Now," Draco says pulling his son close to him by his collar. "When I say treat your mother with respect, you will. Do you understand?" Scorpius doesn't say a word, instead he looks at his father with eyes full of anger and fury.

"I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Draco bellows this time shaking his son by the collar. Scorpius closes his eyes and manages to nod. "Say it." Draco tells him only adding to his fury.

"Yes sir." And with that, Draco forcefully throws his son back on the bed and without a word he leaves the room.

* * *

><p>"He's a boy, what does he look like?" Asks a girl, the same age as Greggy. Her skin is light brown while her eyes are a dark green. Her hair is very bushy and had numerous amounts of light brown curls. She wears a long sleeved black sailor's dress and a white bow in her hair. She lies on the ground playing with a wand and attempting to make something move. This young girl's name is Agnes Zabini.<p>

"Well, he looks…hmm…his hair is blond, his skin is pale and his eyes are gray." Greggy responds reading a book in her friend's room.

"Kind of looks like you, Greggy?" Agnes says yawning a bit as she sits up. At this moment, someone else enters the room. A boy a bit darker than Agnes with the same curly hair and dark green eyes enters the room. His hair goes down the middle of his back flowing with every step he takes. He wears a full black suit and a black fedora on his head. This boy's name is Peter Zabini.

Greggy itches her head to his assumption. The more and more she thought about it Scorpius _did _look a lot like her. The same dark gray eyes and the exact same shade of hair, the only thing that differed her from Scorpius was his, divinity. After seeing he and his family at the store that one day, it was obvious their beauty wasn't human. Of course the thought did occur to her that they were, veelas.

In her train of thought, Agnes begins to tap her rather painfully on her shoulder causing her to sharply turn.

"Yes?" She says coldly, her large eyes glowering. "You've stopped talking…again. What were you telling us about this boy? What's his name?" Agnes finally asks with a smile making its way to her face. Both siblings cast malicious and daring glances toward each other as a light blush makes its way over Greggy's cheeks.

"Ah ha! Greggy's got a crush on someone, eh? What's his name?" Peter bellows leaning in. With a sigh, Greggy looks toward the ground but manages to say "Scorpius Malfoy."

It is as if his name is tabooed. At this moment, loud footsteps are heard making their way up the stair case and into the sitting room. There with her long dark brown hair stands Pansy leaning into the door way. She wears a full black long sleeved dress with and apron and a spatula in her hand. Above her stands the same tall slender black man in full suit staring at his children curiously.

"What," He begins walking a head of his wife and then beckoning her into the room. "Name was that, you said?"

"Scorpius Malfoy," Bellows Peter standing up, letting out a loud yawn. "Malfoy rings a bell…right Pop's? What do you say mom? Ever heard of the name, Malfoy?" The parent's cast nervous glances.

"Greggy here has a crush on him." Agnes says letting out a slight giggle. And this causes both parents to look more concerned.

"Um…" Pansy starts at a loss for words looking toward her husband for support. The three ignore the adults standing in the door way and they continue their conversation about Scorpius.

* * *

><p>After ten years of trying to see their grandson, the two finally accepted defeat, gave up and moved to their other grandchild. Astoria was very clear when she told Draco and the authorities that she did not want Narcissa nor Lucius anywhere near her when she was pregnant or after she had her baby. These two clumsily tried everything they could just to get a mere glimpse of their grandson but it proved to no avail. Lashing one more lick of hate, Astoria somehow got the two evicted from their manor so she and Draco could have it all to themselves. Thankfully, Narcissa had already had another house planned for the two to live in; the only problem was…Lucius hated it.<p>

Upon hearing the news about Greggy, the two seized their opportunity and asked Harry if they could see her right away. Harry at that time was only on good terms with Narcissa, after all, she and Sirius were cousins and near best friends. It took some time for him to warm up to Lucius but he finally did. Before she learned to walk, Greggy was calling Lucius and Narcissa Grandpa and Grandma and that made them happier than ever. The depression of not seeing nor talking to their son's family easily wore off now that they were officially grandparents.

On top of having Greggy, the two also had their nephew Victor Lestrange. True, Bellatrix had disowned him after he proclaimed that he'd never serve the Dark Lord and he joined Harry's small 'Dumbledore's Army', but after the war, Narcissa wanted to keep him. The thought of being childless nearly killed her so she took any opportunity she could get. Twenty six now, he made frequent visits weekly, after all he was an Auror. To make things much better, Andromeda had also stopped by checking on her sister and catching her nephew whenever he was around. The sister's got along just fine, Andy hated Lucius though and he had to deal with that.

"Isn't that wonderful," Mentions Narcissa sitting down comfortably on her couch and reading a letter. "Greggy is going to Hogwarts."

Lucius sits in a desk working on something for the Ministry. He knows it will be murder to pretend that he doesn't hear her but he has many things to do. Muster up some type of smile he turns around so she knows she is being listened to. Looking at his wife he feels slight envy shudder through his body. Being a Black and the type of Black she is, she is able to keep her youth at will and of course being a woman, she chooses to look young. Looking about three years younger is not a problem when she looks about thirty years younger, it gives the wrong impression.

"That's fantastic." Lucius finally mutters, not really paying attention. At this moment, a rather loud crack is heard in the center of the room causing Lucius to stand up rather frightened, reaching for his wand and Narcissa to fall of the bed.

"Sorry guys," Mutters Victor, helping his aunt up. "Just got back from the office, can you believe it, Auror's have to now start dealing with child abuse cases?"

He stands in the center of the room itching his shoulder length black, curly hair. His eyes are heavily lidded and his face shows signs of exhaustion. He wears a white blouse and black pants, hidden by beige over coat.

"That's great…children do need a say." Lucius mumbles from his desk, still writing. Victor finally places Narcissa back on the bed when two more loud cracks are heard. This time the two are prepared for it so they don't stir as they did before.

Both Harry and Ron stand in the center of the Malfoy bed room trying to recollect themselves.

"Congratulations for your daughter being accepted into Hogwarts sweetie!" Narcissa says flinging herself onto Harry and then Ron next.

"Yes…she wants to be placed in Gryffindor." Harry says staring at Lucius. He ponders on telling them about Draco, if he does, Ron and Victor can't be there. Narcissa sees the look of uncertainty on his face and recognizes it as a cry for help.  
>"Ronald, Victor…do you two mind going downstairs and bringing us all something to drink, thank you!" She says with such a bright smile. The two look as though they want to protest but her smile causes them to shrug it off and do what they are told.<p>

"I saw Draco…he came to my office yesterday! He said that he wanted me back…I don't know what to do…I mean I went crazy." Harry says and this actually causes Lucius's attention.

"He hasn't talked to us for ten years, I don't know how we could tell him to stop but we can help." Lucius says, rising. "He didn't try to attack you, did he?"

"Well," Harry begins as a hot flush begins to make its way across his face. "I see, you don't have to tell." Lucius manages, walking toward Harry and sitting him down.

"I just don't…I don't trust him. I miss him, I do, but he has a family. He wants to start something again, I'd lose my job if we were ever figured out…and my daughter…she's all I have_" "I suggest you stay away from him. He recently figured out about his daughter I suppose? He fears you will begin to tell society of her and in turn you will make him look bad." Lucius says, cutting him off. "I advise you stay away from him…at all cost. I partly know how you feel about him, trust me, years ago I was nearly put in the same situation."

"That you were." Narcissa adds with a cute smile on her face.  
>"But if our son really loved you, he would not do what he did that night without an explanation." Lucius bellows, changing the subject rather quickly. There it was, even Lucius and Cissy were telling him to stay away from their own son.<p>

"I know it's not what you want to hear…darling." Narcissa says as she sees the look of distress in Harry's face. His heart begins to suddenly ache as he begins to feel his chest. Why him? For once, he wanted to hear something that he wanted to hear. Aside from having to save the world years ago, this is the worst information yet.

* * *

><p>"We're not old enough to go on a rescue mission." Agnes says sternly while sitting on her bed. She wears an expression mixed with both anger and confusion.<p>

"But we have to, we must!" Greggy stammers in a loud protest, sitting up and staring back at her friend. Agnes hangs off of her bed in an upside down manner still fiddling with her wand, while Peter sits in a chair near the window allowing the son to gently pour into the room issuing some type of warmth.

"Well," He begins suddenly, staring at both girls. "We could, it would give us something to do." Greggy's face lights up with happiness while Agnes looks as if she was slapped in the face. Peter gives her a very mocking expression as he stands up, stretching.

"Well get into trouble!" Agnes yells, falling off of her bed and rising to her feet. "Then we won't be able to do anything!"

"Fine then," Greggy says in somewhat of an evil tone. "You can stay here, Peter and I will go." She crosses her arms staring dead into the eyes of her friend. Agnes crosses her arms as well, daring not to flinch nor move as Greggy issues her a very malicious grin. About two minutes pass and Peter is caught in the middle of the two girl's glares.

"Fine!" Agnes says attempting to ignore her excitement and wanting for Greggy's so called 'rescue mission'. "What's the plan?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>The young blond boy lies in his bed with bruises and scratches all over his pale skin. Apparently, his father is a drinker and his mother already abuses him. He can't find the will to move a muscle even in the comfort of his warm bed. He misses his friend, Greggy, she probably hated him now. He'd never met anyone like her; she made him happy…now she was gone. He can't get her curly blond hair out of his head; something tells him to grab it. But she is gone, running away from him with that same angelic smile on her face and teasing him with the fact that… he'll never be able to catch up with her.<p>

Down stairs, a little to the right and into the master dining room, the furnace lets out a loud howl as three children step out covered in soot and ash.

"This has to be the first time they've used this in years." Peter says dusting off his suit. He helps both girls out the fire place as they trample over each other.

The trio comes face to face with about ten horrified looking house elves. Agnes lets out a sigh before carelessly walking through them and sighing even louder as they all scream to get out of her way.

"If you'd all move, then we wouldn't have this problem." She says, stepping over all of them.

"We can't, we've been ordered to stay in place…" One elf says quietly. "The mistress will have us beaten."

The three cast nervous glances once again as they begin to proceed through the manor. It was much bigger than Greggy's house and rather foreign to her. Meanwhile, Agnes and Peter are all too familiar with the rather large and gothic setting.

"My best guess…is upstairs…I hope this works." Peter starts glancing nervously. "But how are we to get up there?"

At that moment they hear something coming quickly down the stair case. Heavy footsteps making their way downstairs causes all the elves to shudder in fear. Quick to think, Greggy pulls something out of a bag she has idly hanging on her back and casts it on the three of them.

"What is that…" Agnes says, awestruck as the three are automatically made invisible. Greggy lets out what seems like a joyful laugh.

"Invisibility cloak "borrowed" from my dad. Come on you lot, let's not keep waiting." Without stopping to explain a thing to the bewildered house elves, the trio proceeds upstairs , making sure to swiftly pass by the figured hurrying the opposite direction of them.

Greggy recognizes the man as Scorpius's dad. He has the same sleek blond hair and unnatural pale skin and gray eyes. He wears near the same apparel as his son the only difference is something on his suit jacket that symbolizes he works for the Ministry.

Both Agnes and Peter glare at him with very curious looks but are jerked out of their gazes as Greggy pulls them both by the sleeve.

"Come now," She says turning her head so sharply that her hair retains a very messy appearance. "We mustn't wait…"

When up the stair case, the three are quite sure they can take the cloak off. One after another they look to make sure that none of their limbs are missing and that they are all still visible. Letting out a sigh of relief Greggy beckons them all to follow her as she continues on trying to find her friend.

* * *

><p>"A mid-lunch break, if you'd ask me…child abuse cases! Ha, I'll say!" Victor yells from his office, talking to a client by fire call. Harry attempts to ignore him to no avail. "Yeah, we hardly get breaks here…I mean, an hour break every so often wouldn't hurt a fly, now would it? I'll say!"<p>

Harry takes a quill and parchment from his desk and begins to write "_A very bold way to talk with your boss in the next cubicle…" _

He places the small slip of parchment on his desk while waving his wand over it. Slowly, it turns into a small bird and flies out of the door into the next cubicle. Harry waits in amusement, smiling to himself as he hears Victor fall silent then…

"Can you believe the respect I get here, look at this '_A very bold way to talk to your boss, I might as well fire you!' _A large lack of respect, I'll say…" Victor says loud enough for Harry to hear him. He knew that Victor was a hopeless case and even though he didn't act like it, he very much enjoyed his company.

Rising, Harry takes his coat from his chair and puts it on. Without a second thought, he apparates back into his living room. As much as Victor denies it, the Auror's do have lunch breaks and Harry happened to be on his now.

Throwing his coat onto the rack, he slowly makes his way into his kitchen. As he opens his refrigerator door he sees a container with some chicken inside of it. Quickly reaching his hand in to avoid the cold, he snatches the container from the shelf and shuts the door behind it. As he squints his eyes to look more clearly, he sees a note written on the lid.

"_Here is your lunch when you get home…_

_Your daughter, Gregoria." _

A smile undoubtedly makes its way to Harry's face as he places the container on his table. The thought that she spent some of time making her father something to eat warms him. With all these emotions spilling out of him from Draco, his daughter really did know how to make him feel loved. Stretching just a bit and relaxing, he heats his food up by lighting his wand and then after a minute or so, the food makes its way to a round medium plate.

All is well as he scampers into his living room and makes himself at home on his sofa. Harry sits on something hard and notices it is his clicker. Through the years, he had adapted a television and is glad to be one of the few wizards who have on in their home. Without thinking, he clicks it on and begins to surf through the channels attempting to find something that will last him about an hour and thirty minutes.

Ten minutes into useless channel surfing, he turns the television off and begins to slowly eat his meal. At this moment, he thinks he hears footsteps but easily brushes it off as a figment of his imagination. Ten minutes later, the same noise is heard behind him. Slowly, without saying a word he places his meal on the coffee table and steadily takes his wand from his pocket.

Spinning around on one heel to face his enemy, he is more than taken aback as he sees the all too familiar blond in front of him. He attempts to speak but his voice seems to betray him. His heart begins to beat faster as he feels his legs abandon him. He begins to feel a feeling of…shame…hopelessness…depression…_fear._

Harry silently thanks God as he sees the couch is blocking Draco's path, he can still make a run for it. Draco's overall appearance isn't all that great in fact, he is starting to grow a five o'clock shadow. Harry can smell the unmistakable stench of alcohol on him and he can see his eyes are red and blood shot. He has large dark bags underneath and he has a slight tremble to him. His normally perfect hair now is un-tidy and very messy.

"Reducio…" Draco says, taking his wand out and pointing it straight at the sofa. It shrinks right in front of him and is so small that only a rat or even a roach could make itself comfortable. Harry on the other hand cowers under Draco's glare feeling any courage he has left, vanish.

"W…what do you want?" Harry manages, trying his best to hide any fear from his voice but Draco can tell. His mouth twists into an evil smile as he walks toward Harry without saying a word. Harry drops his own wand…hands shaking and breath increasing.

"Is it not obvious?" Draco asks, so close to him that he can taste the alcohol rolling off of his tongue. Harry begins to get a head ache and his stomach begins to feel sick. Without another word, Draco rests his head on his loves shoulder.

"I want you…" Harry tries to resists but feels an unnatural heaviness about him. Before he can protest, the same warm lips are once again engulfed around his own. Betraying his body, he once again closes his eyes and melts away with this warm sensation, falling into his lovers arms. He wants to stop but he can't. The next thing he feels is the solid floor, and Draco's body upon his. This isn't right, he can't move, he can't control himself…Imperius.

Draco would really go this far just to claim Harry again? Between harsh gasps of air he attempts to say something, but as the romance becomes more aggressive, Harry finds it hard to move. He has to fight it, he's done it before and it shouldn't be that hard this time. He can't get himself pregnant again no matter what it takes.

It is by now obvious that Draco is drunk and has no intention of letting his prey escape him; Harry has no intention of letting Draco rape him.

In his train of thought, he hears and feels his buckle being ripped off of his pants. Draco is preoccupied and it is Harry's only chance. He kicks Draco in the face, runs for his wand, grabs it and darts toward the fire place and nearly knocks over the urn.

* * *

><p>There is a light knock on his door and he only lets out a small yet audible grunt. The door opens and the three children walk in eyeing a rather broken Scorpius.<p>

"Scorpy!" Greggy yells in almost a cracking whisper. Quickly, he sits up, nearly rolling out of his bed just to see her. The three see the visible bruises on his once beautiful skin. Greggy quickly runs toward him, jumping on his bed giving him a hug.

"You're hurt! Did your parent's do this to you_" At that moment, something very strange happens. Scorpius moves his head forward allowing his lips to softly touch hers. Without a word, he quickly moves back with a look of fear in his eyes.

"How did you get her, she'll find you…leave!" Scorpius says trying to push a blushing Greggy off of his bed. No sooner than he said, quick foot steps are heard making their way upstairs. Agnes and Peter turn around in horror as they see Astoria make her way into the room.

"How dare you break into my house!" She yells, whipping her wand out in such a fashion it nearly looks as if she is about to fence.

"_Stupefy_!" She yells, aiming her wand at Greggy. "_Reducto_!" Scorpius yells, attempting to stand up.

"Greggy, take your friends and leave…" He says, aiming another powerful curse at his mother. Peter and Agnes don't have to be told twice before making themselves scarce.

"Go Greggy, okay…and I really, really do like you." He says, forcing a smile and attempting to hold back tears. Before she leaves, Greggy runs up to Scorpius, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

With that, she leaves the room and the manor with her two friends.

* * *

><p>"Harry darling, oh you look like a mess!" Pansy says, dragging him from her furnace using all of her might.<p>

"Don't tell me you were, as muggles say, mugged?" Harry opens her eyes and feels almost relieved when he sees her. Without thinking, he springs up and hugs her allowing himself to cry.

"He tried to rape me!" He yells, pulling her even tighter. "Who did!" She asks even though she already knows the answer.

"Draco!" And the feeling of a long lost love and friend begins to flood her mind…please not this bit again.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who are thinking Harry is a cry-baby, you need to put yourself in his shoes! First of all...Draco is basically toying with him...he feels used and broken. And now, I know all of you are like...eww...incest...no, just keep on reading and you'll see how it all unfolds. Anyway, please review! God Bless.<strong>


	5. Trying to Mend

It is not even a question as to who is more emotionally stable. True, the same blond had broken both of their hearts but Pansy knew how to move on. Years ago, during her last year at Hogwarts, both she and Draco had gotten into a fight. It was always Astoria, and she knew it but that didn't mean she wanted to admit it. In the end, the relationship between Draco, Blaise and Pansy had been destroyed only because Draco had chosen Astoria over his best friends.

But it isn't Pansy that is balled up crying her eyes out on her living room couch, it is Harry. She sits on a chair opposite of him trying to find any solution to his problems but nothing seems to be helping. The only thing she can do now is make him tea, which isn't really helpful at all.

"Have you told anyone else…" She asks in the middle of his sobs. He turns to face her and shakes his head, tears still streaking down his cheeks. Pansy sighs and slowly stands up, walking toward Harry and rubbing his shoulder.

"It's okay…" She quietly mutters. "He can't find you, he can't hurt you. Greggy, Agnes and Peter are off somewhere…we'll make sure that she's safe as well, okay?"

Harry doesn't say anything as Pansy stands up and leaves. She cast a saddened expression at him and then walks slowly into her kitchen preparing lunch. Thirty minutes later, she returns back to the living room to find Harry sitting with his head in his hands.

"Dear…" She begins walking toward him. "What's wrong, you can talk to me now." Harry looks at her, this time he shows no sign of anguish on sheer confusion.

"What if I'm pregnant again? I was under a curse, half the time I had no idea what he was doing to me! I don't know how to….t…" Harry stops as he sees the normal blond mail man knocking on the glass window. Without another word he lets out the most deafening scream, falling on the cold floor and attempting to crawl backwards.

"IT'S HIM! HE'S HERE!" He screams, pointing at the window. The poor mail man shrieks in terror, drops the mail and begins to sprint away as fast as he can as he sees Harry rise and pull his wand from his pocket.

"Harry dear…no...NO!" Pansy yells trying to grab his arm. The mail man is not even a man, in fact he is a fifth year at Hogwarts, Hufflepuff to be exact. Harry yells a curse so loud it causes Pansy to shake and the young boy's satchel to cause on fire.

"I'm dying my hair brown!" Pansy hears him yell as he leaves the estate.

* * *

><p>"Victor! Victor! Victor!" A squeaky voice yells from behind his desk. To focused on a muggle magazine, he lifts his head up staring at the owner of the voice with a surprised expression.<p>

"Greg, what can I do for you?" He asks, placing the magazine down while staring into Greggy's gray eyes.

"I'd like to report a child abuse case!" She quickly says, waiting for her cousin's reaction. Victor's eye brow rises as he takes a piece of parchment and a quill from his desk.

"So…who would you like to report?" He asks in a very curious tone while dabbing the tip of the quill into the solid black ink.

"Astoria and Draco Malfoy, they're abusing their son! I know it….send someone over there and he'll tell you!" Greggy yells energetically jumping up and down.

"Well," Victor starts, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "This is, a very serious accusation…is it not?"

"I have proof though, their son will tell you! Send someone over, please!" Greggy begs folding her hands in a type of prayerful way trying her best to convince Victor.

"I'll say, but I'll have to wait for your dad to get back…I have no idea where he is. Why don't you go home and I'll see what I can do."

With a disappointing grunt, Greggy turns away and leaves Victor's office. She later finds both Peter and Agnes trying to find out how to get from place to place and the three floo back to the Zabini Manor.

* * *

><p>"So, what were you going to tell them?" Astoria angrily asks her badly bruised son. He doesn't say a word but glares at his mother with the utmost hatred in his eyes. Suddenly, he feels the same tensing sensation as his joints lock and he feels that same burning sensation…crucio.<p>

Upstairs, Draco finds himself feeling sick as he confound to his bed. His head aches and his stomach feels as if it is one fire. He doesn't remember a thing from earlier but still has his mind focused on his lost lover, Harry. As he hears Astoria and Scorpius arguing upstairs, he tries his best to block out their voices as they are like knives scratching his skull.

As usual, he doesn't cease to here Scorpius screaming his heart out as Astoria in fact, he hears them throwing jinxes at each other left and right. Moments later, it dies out and he hears the familiar clank of his wife's high heels making their way upstairs.

She quickly opens the door, still wearing the look of anger on her face while glowering at her husband.

"He brought that filthy girl over! He even brought the Zabini children over, can you believe that?" Astoria bellows laying on the bed near her husband, not being able to tell he is drunk. She pulls him into a hug, placing her head onto his shoulder so her lips are near his ear.

"I want another baby…soon." She says, quickly giving him a kiss. He doesn't say a thing, instead he looks at the ceiling and nods.

* * *

><p>"Daddy…" Greggy says surprised while running toward Harry as he sits on the sofa looking down. She quickly climbs next to him and hugs his arm, automatically; he pulls her near him holding her close.<p>

"I love you…" He mutters, kissing her forehead. Greggy only stares at him as he says that, pondering on his words. Agnes and Peter are taken out of the room by their mother, Pansy where they tell her everything that they've seen. At this moment, Blaise gets back from work, walking inside the house with a look of confusion on his face.

"Never mind…" He mutters while walking upstairs.

* * *

><p>Harry finally convinces himself that it is okay for him to go home that night and Greggy who has not the slightest idea of what happened earlier, only agrees.<p>

It's late when the two return home and Harry is so exhausted that he goes to bed without a word. Greggy decides to stay up late and watch just a bit of television in order to pass time.

After twenty minutes or so, Greggy finds herself looking at something that Harry would strongly disapprove and then, she thinks she sees someone with blond hair walk past the kitchen window. She doesn't say a word, she doesn't even turn off the television, in fact she runs as fast as she can into her father's room, jumps into his bed and hides under the sheets.

She hears the television turn off by its self then followed by loud foot steps leading to her father's room. She clenches Harry so hard that he begins to fumble in his sleep. Her eyes are fixated on the door as a dark figure emerges…she can't tell what he looks like because of the night's shadow but she knows he's a person.

Seconds, then minutes pass before the person finally vanishes but Greggy's eyes are still filled with terror.

* * *

><p>"You handle Malfoy, Victor I can really care less and you of all people know that." Harry says in an angry voice, forcing Victor the file folder.<p>

"Well, Greggy requested it…and I thought it'd interested you…I didn't want to start anything with you Harry, I just wanted you to know that Auntie Cissy and Andy have invited you, Hermione, Ron, Dudley, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise and all of your children to some type of diner. In my opinion it's a country diner…but Cissy insists…what do you say?" Victor asks, grinning.

"Fine…let me tell Ron."

* * *

><p>"We're going out to eat…later today…" Draco announces as he enters the house quite early the next morning. His family, now in turmoil needs to actually do something together and seeing that they do nothing, a dinner wouldn't be a bad idea. Astoria looks up from her work and begins to eye him, finally noticing his lagging appearance but chooses not to say anything.<p>

"Okay." She breathes with a slight smile.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Honestly dear," Lucius begins reading the sign for the restaurant. "I don't understand why you've picked some place that's hardly ever heard of."

"Well," His wife begins, straightening his collar as he gets ready for work. "It's based off of some...muggle attire. I'm pretty sure they'll all like it. Andromeda is coming, if you don't mind."

Before Lucius heads downstairs, he feels his heart nearly stop. Wow...this is going to be a wonderful reunion.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I tried to make this chapter somewhat humourus. Next Chapter, for those of you who are worried about our little Scorpy, something good is going to happen to him so don't worry. Anyway, Astoria pulled a real sly one didn't she...now all that's left is to see if she and Draco actually are planning on a new baby. So remember, I do not own Harry Potter! Please read, review and enjoy. God Bless!<strong>


	6. A Wonderful Dinner and a Brand New Home

"Come off of it Victor, we've been through this!" Harry angrily says shoving the file back toward younger Auror. Victor only lets out a rather loud grunt of humour causing Harry to fume even more.

"Do you have something to add, Victor?" He ejaculates without the slightest tone of happiness in his voice. "Let us not forget that Draco is your cousin, and you know what the two of us went through. Is making me pretend that I give a damn for his son your way of causing me humiliation?"

"Now wait a minute? Are you blaming me?" Victor asks with a sudden tone of surprise. "You're getting mad at me because I care about this little boy? It's been almost eleven years since I've said a thing to Draco and you're getting on about old business? You want to know why I even care? Because it's not a child's fault for being born…I guess if you think Draco's son is horrible, than that makes Greggy a mistake, oh no, she's an abomination."

That does it. Harry can hardly control his temper as Victor turns around to go back to his office, mumbling something rude. Harry grabs the thickest and heaviest book from his desk and without a second's thought, throws it as hard as he can at Victor.

It hits Victor square in the back of the head. He stumbles over his own feet in order to keep balance, with out Harry noticing he takes his wand from his pocket and shoots a curse at him. Harry barely has time to react as the curse pivots through his desk causing the pictures to shriek and fly all over the place.

"No!" Harry yells as most of the pictures are more than important to him. He pulls his wand from his pocket allowing them to levitate in the air and shoots another hex toward Victor. This time, Victor is hit causing him to fly back and hit the ground, hard. Harry walks over to him with the look of pure anger in his eyes.

"Now what?" He asks, grabbing him by the back of the collar and forcing him up. "You're going to insult me again, eh? Well sorry, but that won't work this time."

Victor coughs a bit, slowly but steadily standing up facing Harry. "Just let a…" He begins, attempting to catch his breath. "Just let an eleven year old grudge define someone that you've never once met before…I have nothing else to say to you." And with that, he turns and leaves Harry's office.

* * *

><p>Taking a midday nap seems to do just the trick for Pansy; after all…working hard and having a headache never seemed to fit.<p>

As she sleeps, she begins to remember the past, more importantly…a very important part of her past…the part having to do about Draco.

_"So that's it…we're over?" She asks in disbeliefe as he leans on the wall with the same 'I don't give a care look'. _

_ "Yes, Pansy…it wasn't love…and it never will be! If you cannot accept that then you're the stupid one. I don't love you, I never have." Draco finally admits, his emotions don't change, neither does his facial expression…he never cared._

_ "Is it Harry?" Pansy asks with a hint of pure happiness in her voice. "It is isn't it, I…I knew that if you didn't like me…you'd go for him! If that's the case, then I'm not angry…he really loves you and_"_

_ "No," Draco says, cutting her off suddenly. "It's not Harry, let's just say…he's a mere experiment. I am a pure-blood Pansy, Harry is not. And if you remember, you're not rich at all…if I'm correct, both you and your mother frequently get into arguments and your father is a drunkard? I'll never love someone with that type of background…it's Astoria Greengrass, not a slut like your…nor someone dumb like Harry."_

_ How was she a slut? She'd only ever went out with him. At this moment, Blaise comes in and sees silent tears coming from her eyes. Little does Draco know, Blaise heard his whole rant. In anger, he comes from behind him and swiftly punches him in the face causing him to fall down and hit the ground with a thud. Draco rises ready to charge back and then…._

Pansy quickly rises from her sofa crying just a bit. She hated that memory more than anything and now, it comes back to haunt her. Her head hammers and causes her to forcefully hit the pillow and go back to sleep.

_"You, you have no business even saying hello to us." Harry says angrily as Pansy waves at him. She'd seen him, his two friends and his cousin at the train stop. She was leaving for the airport and just thought saying hello would be a good thing to do._

_ She is immediately crushed by his words and feels that she wants to hide in a hole. His whole group stops and stares at he with judging eyes…she wants to cry, they're so judging…just like Draco. At this moment, she hears a loud shriek from a woman, Hermione to be exact…Harry wears the same fearful expression as does everybody else._

_ Two very small children had fallen into the train tracks and the train was barely around the corner. It took Pansy a while to notice that one of them belonged to Harry and the other Hermione. Quickly, without thinking Pansy jumps into the tracks and realizes the two children are stuck._

_ "It's alright children! I'll get you out!" She says, quickly bending over and throwing both girls back onto the platform._

_ Pansy turns around to make sure that the two children are safe on the platform while their parents begin to yell at Pansy. She doesn't catch the warning and feels a strong pressure on her right side and then everything goes black…she was hit by the train._

"AHHH!" Pansy shrieks falling off of the sofa this time. That was one of her second worse memories, but without it…she wouldn't have gotten her friends. That day had changed her life, she was going overseas to fight. Yes, it was true, not many people knew that Pansy Parkinson was also Captain Pansy Zabini soon going on to Major. Narcissa Malfoy had yelled for hours when she figured out and when she asked Pansy why, all she could reply was that she was always trying to be something someone else was….now she wanted to be what she wanted to be.

She holds the invitation that Hermione had given her minutes ago in her hands. In a description, scribbled on the side in Hermione's writing reads,

"_I think you need to wear your Pilot's uniform, it says Veterans get a special discount._

_ Hermione Weasley."_

Pansy places the letter down, gets off of the couch and begins to walk upstairs. She makes her way into her room where she enters her closet. There sitting on the rack is her blue Air Force uniform, badges and all. Standing on her toes, she attempts to reach for her hat but fails miserably as it and a few other boxes fall to the ground. Seconds later, Pansy hears the piercing sound of a baby crying.

"Oh no!" She yells out of her closet and into her baby's nursery. "It's okay Michael, mummy's here!" She says, picking her small baby out of the cradle.

"Where going out with some of mummy's friends tonight…okay?"

* * *

><p>Draco stands in his room, looking at himself in the mirror while tying his tie. His face is actually shaved and his hair is well-done. His suit is neatly pressed giving him nothing less of an aristocratic feature. Astoria wears a black dress with a warm black coat over it, her hair is done beautifully while her face mirrors and angel.<p>

Scorpius waits downstairs dressed similar to his father, all in all…he doesn't even want to be within a hundred feet of his parents. This is the first time he and his parent's had ever gone eating together and all in all, he hoped it is the last.

* * *

><p>"I hope they didn't pick someplace gross." Rose Weasley says, balancing her wand on her hand. "I mean, can it be some place that bad? In my opinion, muggle food cafés are much better than the ones we have here in the wizard world, what do you say?"<p>

Greggy shrugs, tossing pebbles in the lake as she and Rose both sit on the bench together. Rose lets out a sigh as she sees her stone doesn't skip like Greggy's dose.

"It's okay, it takes a little practice." Greggy says, reassuringly. She decides not to tell Rose about Scorpius just yet, instead the two girls just enjoy the evening.

* * *

><p>"It looks rather small to me…how many are joining us?" Andromeda asks as Narcissa strolls past the restaurant booths trying to find the one that would hold every one.<p>

"About…well…I think about sixteen…but you know…about eight people can fit in a booth. I think you are sitting near Lucius and I, I hope Victor can sit next to us as well…let us continue! It's a very nice muggle dining place, and I'm sure everyone will like it."

* * *

><p>"Luke...are you ready? We are going to be leaving soon." Ginny calls to her son who is upstairs getting ready. Meanwhile, she and Dudley are sitting on the couch waiting for him. Minutes later, a boy with very shaggy hair comes running down the stair case. He wears a plaid shirt and blue jeans. Ginny smiles at him, rising and walking toward him.<p>

"Are we ready dear…must we take the car? Walking isn't an option?" She asks, turning toward Dudley for support.

"No, we've all had our share of flying on broom sticks and vanishing into thin air, let's get going."

* * *

><p>"Come now Hugo…" Hermione begins, forcing a comb on her son's hair. "Let your mother comb it! It's absolutely horrible!"<p>

"Stop it! I like my hair!" Hugo yells angrily. "You just like everything to be perfect…" At this moment, both Ron and Rose enter the room ready to go. Hugo takes the opportunity to run to his father and leave his mother behind.

Ron stands in the door way holding their baby, Elizabeth. "I think mum will be okay baby sitting her…they'll be over in a while, is that okay?"

"I wanted her to go with us…but sure, besides she only is just a baby…"

* * *

><p>"Okay Greggy, even if the food is spicy you smile and enjoy it…we don't know who's paying the bill yet and it most certainly better not be me…" Harry mutters, sitting on a chair while Greggy combs his hair.<p>

"Daddy, you really need to get this cut…" She mumbles trying to pull the comb out of the tangles. She had always said this when ever she did his hair for special events.

"It's always been like this…there's nothing we can do about it. I think we're done, let's get a move on, are you ready?"

"Yes…" Greggy says tying her overly long blond hair into a messy bun.

* * *

><p>Because the Dursley's are only allowed to eat things without meat or sugar, Ginny is quick to order for her husband. As usual, Ron takes whatever Hermione orders and Harry takes a burger. Pansy attempts to try something new so she orders a pizza while Blaise orders spaghetti. In the booth behind them sits Rose, Hugo, Agnes, Peter, Gregoria, and Luke.<p>

Two booths ahead of them sit Victor, Narcissa, Lucius and Andromeda. Lucius, who refuses to order anything made by muggles sits there as Victor and the two sister's order the most outlandish things.

"Try fried Calamari…it's amazing!" Victor urges, pointing toward the menu. Narcissa stares in a curious manner trying to find the right thing for her. Finally after placing the menu down she announces that she wants the spiciest catfish they have to offer.

Little do Narcissa and Lucius know, that a booth in front of them sits their son, grandson, and daughter-in-law and as expected, none of them are getting along.

Lucius hears just a bit of bickering but decides not to look back at all. He watches Andy and Victor handing his youthful wife large cups of water as her hair turns a scarlet red every time she eats a bite of the fish and steam pours out of her ears.

Harry can hardly finish his burger and passes it to Greggy while no one else is looking. Come dessert time, Dudley orders what seems like a cake. Harry takes ice cream, Pansy takes ice cream as well. Ginny and Hermione both take a pie while Blaise takes nothing.

The kids share a cake while Narcissa, Victor and Andy attempts to all eat a large apple pie each.

In the midst of their happy conversations...everything goes wrong.

A slap so loud and powerful causes a young blond boy to fall out of his seat. This time, Lucius actually turns around as well as Narcissa, Victor and Andromeda.

The other two tables stop what they're doing and move out into the isle to see what just happened. It is Scorpius, on the ground groping with pain and everyone in the restaurant seems to notice (hardly anyone is there, perhaps one ore two more people) and stop what they're doing, everyone except Ronald.

"I dare you to say it again!" Astoria yells rising from her chair. Narcissa moves into Lucius's lap just to see the mayhem over in the next booth. She gasp very loudly once she sees, it's her own son doing absolutely nothing but holding his head in his hands.

Harry steps out from the booth getting a better view at Scorpius as he attempts to get up from the ground.

"Don't just stand there, do something..." Pansy mutters tugging on her hat as an all to familiar nervousness rushes through her. It reminds her of her own mother, how the two got into arguments and her father did nothing but sit there.

"I'm leaving! I don't want to be here with you, you're a horrible woman...you cheat, you sleep around (at this point, Narcissa's hair turns red with anger) and_"

Scorpius falls down and cringes in pain as his mother issues the same Cruciatus curse. The whole lot of people in the restaurant grow silent as they watch Scorpius wail in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Harry finally bellows running toward the boy with anger in his green eyes.

"Ahh Harry Potter! Are you really telling me what to do with my son?" Astoria asks, pointing the wand toward Harry. Quickly, Pansy runs to his side taking her wind from inside her blazer pointing it straight toward Astoria.

"Drop your wand, Greengrass." She orders loudly as if she was on an army base at the very moment. Astoria gives a loud chuckle at the two as she finally figures out who Pansy is.

"Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter! Ha, the two people that Draco left? Is this why you two are doing this, only because you still want him, well he's mine now. Look at you Parkinson...you think he'd love you, like he said...your father was a drunk and your mother beat you...not hard enough I think. And look at that hideous muggle attire you're wearing? What did you fail Hogwarts so bad that you had to transfer to a school with an uglier uniform?"

Astoria says, causing Narcissa to rise at this moment.

"It is an Air-Force uniform...and it means that instead of staying at home all day and ordering people around...I help to save muggles and wizard by fighting for our country! Don't you ever insult this uniform again because it says I've done more in thirty seconds by choosing to put this on than you've done in a life time! And you think I care about Draco not loving me, sorry Cissy. We never loved each other, and staying with him was like...living a day in London where it didn't rain! I never will love him, I have no respect for him and I hope you know all these taunts don't do a thing! I have three children! One is only a baby, the others are already going to Hogwarts and I can care less about what you say!"

Pansy yells, still pointing her wand at Astoria. Narcissa places a firm hand on both Harry and Pansy's arms, placing them back down toward their sides.

"He's only a boy...you're going to far using that curse on him." Narcissa truthfully speaks.

"And what would you know, blood traitor?" At this insult Lucius, Andy and Victor all rise to their feet.

"Watch who you call 'blood traitor' Greengrass." Lucius spits putting a protective arm over his wife. Astoria finally sees that she is out numbered and retreats back to her chair, but she doesn't stop tormenting her son. They all watch as she kicks him hard in the gut causing him to cough up what seems like blood...and this does it.

Astoria's wand flies from her hand, a loud explosion is heard and the whole family night turns into ruckus. Lucius yells at the tops of lungs at Draco giving him some type of lecture while Andy, Victor and Cissy take on Astoria. In the midst of all of this, Scorpius jumps off of his chair and leaves the restaurant, he is running away.

Automatically Harry chases after him running into the cold rain shower outside. He attempts not to loose sight of the bright blond head pushing people out of the way just trying to escape.

"SCORPIUS!" Harry yells running even faster.

Thirty minutes it takes for Harry to finally catch up with the broken boy. He sits by himself on a park swing, crying his heart out while the rain of the cold shower pours on him. Harry silently comes from behind, gently rubbing his shoulder. Scorpius is taken back by this and he nearly falls off of the swing.

"What do you want?" Scorpius demands, he sounds just as Draco had as a child...angry and arrogant.

"Nothing, I just saw how your mother treated you...it was_"

"And it's not like you care about me! You hate me, when I tried to be friends with your daughter, you literally through me out of the house! She was my only friend, now I have none!" Scorpius yells, violently cutting Harry off.

Harry feels the same gush of guilt rush through him, he was very cruel to him and could find only one way to repay Scorpius.

"You obviously can't live with...Astoria anymore. I know you don't want to go to an orphanage...you can live, with Greggy and I...she'd like that."

"Stop lying..." Scorpius begins. "You'd never let me live with you, I should just go home."

"Have it your way," Harry starts, turning around on one heel. "We would've loved you to stay." As Harry begins to walks away, Scorpius sees the flash of a perfect life in front of him, happiness, humor, and most of all family. He jumps off of the swing and runs toward Harry making large splashes in the muddy ground.

Harry turns around and beckons Scorpius near, taking off his own coat so that Scorpius can use it to get warm.

* * *

><p>After the whole ordeal at the family dinner, Scorpius finds himself sleeping more peacefully than he ever had in a long time. Greggy looks at him with a big smile on her face while Harry feels rather pleased. Yes, he was <strong><em>his <em>**son, but as Victor said, it isn't his fault for being born...Harry would have to realise that he had two children now. And the whole adjustment might be hard for Scorpius, but at least now...he is really home.

* * *

><p><strong>Who hates Greggy's name? Well I wonder if any of you have seen the pattern. Greggy, Agnes, Peter, Michael, Luke, Rose (J.K Rowling's character but I'll add her) and Elizabeth. Those are all Saint names, you're not going to find a St. Greggy or Gregoria, but you will find a St. Pope Gregory the Great, and that is where I got it from. Folks I hope you like the story so far because it can go many different ways! Remember I do not own Harry Potter at all...but I love it and I think J.K. Rowling for actually, making something that makes sense in this world. Please review and remember...stay tuned for the next chapter and...A new story hehehehe...<strong>


	7. Binding Promise, Humor of the Truth

**Author's note: You usually may find that I post a note at the end of the chapter, but this is for all of the impatient reviewers that had absolutely nothing positive to say other than pester me to no end. Let me just say thank you to the people who actually waited for this chapter. Did you guys want me to ruin the surprise! Yes I know she used an unforgivable…but listen, don't you want to wait to see what happened to her rather than say 'Hey, it's an unforgivable she needs to be in Azkaban….' I know this! Please do not tell me something I know, and lastly, if you're going to leave a comment…leave it because you want to, not because you agree with someone or you want to copy them…it lets me know that you have your own mind. And you all who are saying 'There's like, 100 people in the shop! How could no one notice' If you paid any attention at all, you'd see that there were only two more people in the café… For those of you who waited…and know how to be patient, now you will be able to find out the rest.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean…you can't find her, she wasn't taken in on the spot?" Harry asks Ron who stands sheepishly in the door way.<p>

"Well...in the restaurant you see, there was a ruckus after you left and she actually vanished…she and Draco. Some more Auror's came, but we couldn't find them and strangely…we couldn't find where they lived either, perhaps Scorpius will tell us." Ron suggests.

"No, we'll leave the little guy out of this, turns out he's really sick. I don't understand this; why on Earth were Auror's note there right when she issued the curse! It's an Unforgivable, right?" Harry asks, visibly angry as he clenches the sides of his chair.

"You see…after the fall of Voldemort, I mean the real one, people believed that there was really no use for the Unforgivable Curses. So, a little decree went through the Ministry stating that, because Voldemort is dead, the curses are made legal. You're only to use them when you need them though." Ron stammers, avoiding Harry.

"That's bloody nonsense!" Harry yells, raising his voice. "Okay, I can understand if you must use them on a thief or a murderer, but your own son? Does that make any sense to you?"

"No, but I'm not the Minister…sorry. You can bring this as a case to him though, I'm pretty sure he'll consider."

* * *

><p>They had the young blond for two weeks and discovered he had a can full of medical issues. He of course, had trauma, breathing problems, a weak immune system and mostly…a weak heart.<p>

Both Lucius and Narcissa had been there at the check up and before the Doctor could blame it on his parents, Narcissa told him that she had the same problems growing up. His parents did add to his problems, Narcissa had support from her family and they bought her medicine, her grandson wasn't so lucky.

* * *

><p>"I'm not hungry…" Scorpius replies pushing the plate away. "Can I eat later?" Harry heaves a heavy sigh as he slowly pushes the plate back toward Scorpius.<p>

"Doctor's orders Scorpius." Harry replies, reaching over the table and ruffling Scorpius's now very shaggy hair. "And plus, I think it's a good lunch…I know you haven't had it, but you don't know until you try something new."

It's a pizza, something completely foreign to Scorpius. Greggy sits next to him, quietly eating hers as Scorpius picks up the end of his and begins to chew. For a while, he looks as if he can spit it out but then he begins to eat it with a hint of pleasure.

Harry looks as the two children gaze at each other, how it would feel to break the news to them…humorous yet tragic. He decides to tell them later on that night, but for now…he lets them enjoy their lunch.

* * *

><p>"We won't have to worry about anyone, Scorpius was just a weakling to begin with. I'm ashamed to even have birthed him. I have a feeling we'll be having another baby soon, right Draco?" Astoria asks her husband, pulling him into a tight embrace.<p>

"Yes Astoria," He coldly says. "It won't be long. Scorpius was…a mistake and now he lives with an enemy of ours."

Astoria smiles at his enthusiasm, resting her head on his shoulder. "And Pansy…you don't care for her anymore, right?" She asks, receiving a nod from Draco. "And you most certainly don't care about Harry, am I right again?" It takes Draco a while, but he responds with another nod.

"Great then…let's go, I can hardly wait to…well, let's just go upstairs and enjoy it." And with that Astoria leaves Draco with more than a heavy burden on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Harry just wanted to get it done during his lunch break so as he had told himself, he has both children sitting on the sofa while he paces about the living room.<p>

"Greggy…" He begins abruptly stopping. "You've wanted to know about your mother?" At this, Greggy's gray eyes open wide with shock and she quickly nods.

"You don't have one." Harry says bluntly, wanting to slap himself after he sees the look on her face

. "But then…" Greggy begins. "Am I an experiment…did you buy me off of a store rack?" Harry laughs at her laugh suggestion but then gets back into the mode.

"No…no that's ridiculous. Greggy, you need to listen to all of this very carefully. When I was little, you know the Dark Lord used an curse on me so he can kill me…little does anyone know he used two. Yes, the first one nearly killed him, but in anger…he cursed me one last time. This curse, caused me to gain to ability to, get …_pregnant." _Both kids gasp at this causing Harry to let out a rather large sigh.

"I had you Greggy, I was pregnant with you and I gave birth to you."

"Than…who was…my other Daddy?" Greggy asks as if she has been punched in the face. Harry casts a nervous glance at a very shocked Scorpius and musters enough courage to speak.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry says. "This is why you and Scorpius share looks, blond hair, gray eye…the same gray eyes. It's no coincidence, you two are half siblings."

The two scoot away from each other quickly and Harry finally realizes what he's done. Before they have a chance to breathe a word, he quickly runs to the fire place, sticks his hand in the urn and yells ."The Ministry of Magic."

* * *

><p>As Harry walks into the Auror section of the Ministry, he does something very different. He heads into Victor's office and sees him working on something.<p>

"Victor," He sternly begins, beckoning himself into the room. "I want that case, the one for Scorpius." At this, Victor issues somewhat of a laugh and maliciously shakes his head.

"Are you kidding, I'm working on it. I got the case, you didn't want it so no can do." He replies, smiling at Harry's fury.

"Now you listen here Victor!" Harry says, quickly walking over toward his desk.

"What, are you going to get into another fight with me so we can ruin my office as well? I don't think so if we're gonna even think of fighting let's move into your office, we can screw it up again."

Harry grunts, not wanting to prove Victor right at all.

"May I please, have this case?" He asks in the nicest voice possible only adding to Victor's amusement.

"Well, that's some we don't hear everyday coming from you. Give me a raise and I'll hand you the folder."

True, Harry hated Victor, but he'd have to learn to love him, at least he has the case. After receiving the folder, he decides to take a walk outside just to get things off of his mind.

Not a lot of people are there, mostly people just trying to get something off of their minds, Harry smiles at this. Years ago, he was there for the same reason.

* * *

><p>Draco lays down near his wife feeling horrible, what has he done...what if Astoria is pregnant? His true love is and always will be Harry and now...he's betrayed him more than he can imagine...he soon feels as if eleven years will repeat themselves.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Remember folk's, I don't own Harry Potter at all! I hope you enjoy and review, thank you so much for everyone reviewing. God Bless.<strong>


	8. Enough For Now

"Legalized, amongst many of the Aurors that qualify and of course many Ministry workers but not under than hand of the citizens." Kingsley firmly says holding a quill in between his two fingers. "Can you imagine the ruckus that'd cause?"

Harry stares at him nearly bewildered mainly because he was previously told by his best friend that it was okay, confused can't even begin to define his state of mind.

"Then," He begins quickly. "Astoria Malfoy used it on her son in public yesterday, there were about two or four muggles in the area. I wasn't there to see what happened, you see I left in search of her son."

"Malfoy, that rings a bell." Kingsley says rubbing his head. "Draco Malfoy, married to Astoria Greengrass? That only makes sense, both very wealthy_"

"Yeah, yeah I know. If you don't mind sir, we need to be tracking down there wearabouts." Says Harry, rather angrily. "I've sent three squads already, but there's no sign_"

"Harry, I'm not saying this'll happen, but what if we were not to find her…how would you react?" Kingsley interrupts fueling Harry even more.

"I'd take the problem on myself since we have blokes that run this business! Good day to you sir, I have work to do!"

"Harry…the reason I bring this up is because you're being transferred for a month, you won't be allowed to actually work on this case. You see, Auror training is needed elsewhere not here and_"

"You're kidding me! Ah! Am I the only sensible person here?"Harry roars out of frustration and without giving the minister a chance to say anything, he exits his office slamming the door very hard.

* * *

><p>"How do you like it? It's coffee, it taste bitter at first but the more sugar you add…the better." Greggy says to Scorpius as.<p>

"Yeah I guess. Later are we allowed to try something else?" He replies sipping up the last amount of coffee.

"Well yeah, being in a mall there are tons of things to do you know. For instance, we can shop for clothes…come on let's go rather than talk!" Greggy replies taking her half brother's arm and leaving the café area.

The two venture in clothes departments, shoe stores and many different sorts of things. Scorpius attempts to not be picky but seeing as Greggy is buying things left and right, it is only right to oblige. To count there things, the two floo back to the house where the meet Harry who seems to be packing.

"Are you leaving for business daddy?" Greggy asks, coming from behind him and giving him a tight hug. He sighs and nods and then says, "Yes, I trust the place won't turn upside down while I'm gone?" The two children nod.

"Daddy, do you know that you have somewhat of a mustache?" Greggy asks, standing on her toes to attempts to feel his face but to no avail can't reach it.

"Well, it's a five o'clock shadow…it's growing into a…oh my that's hideous, thank you for telling me love." Harry says, rushing up stairs.

* * *

><p>He had to get away, even for the slightest moment and walking would do the trick. He was tired of Astoria an in fact when he got back he wanted to order a divorce but Harry would never take him back.<p>

Yes, he'd left him in a very cruel way but he had a reason and walking helped him remember that very clearly. During the time when Voldemort was alive, Harry of course was his main target and while Draco and Harry were together, it made Harry an even easier target after all, all the Dark Lord would have to do is track Draco by his mark.

To their surprise and sheer luck, Harry had killed the Dark Lord and Draco thought that was it, he knew that he and Harry could be together but he was wrong. There was something left, something that Death Eater's (excluding he and his father) were clinging to and that same thing wanted Harry just as Voldemort wanted him. It was true, the Dark Lord wasn't fully gone...not at all. No one could imagine Draco's fear when he was informed that Harry could be a horocrux and Draco being with Harry endangered him. Draco couldn't tell Harry his reason for leaving, but he could fake that he'd never loved Harry and going with Astoria Greengrass would make it extreme. Even though Harry would hate him...he'd be safer than ever. Years later, Draco found the last remnants of the Dark Lord, claiming to be a trust worthy Death Eater and when the Dark Lord least expected it, he strangled him to death. His first thought was to go back to Harry, but with a son, and a wife it wouldn't work. His pain had offered Harry protection and that's all that ever mattered to him, even if Harry would hate him forever and even if his son thought he was a failure, even if his friends thought he was a slut...it was all for Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry leaves the house later that day allowing the kids to enjoy themselves alone for a month. Scorpius hadn't ever been alone at home before so luckily, he had Greggy too be with him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>G'day mates...well anyway me and my lot are going camping today so I won't have a chapter up for a while! But don't we all fill like asses for hating Draco? Anyway, please stay tuned and review! Remember, I don't own Harry Potter at all...so, later and God Bless!<strong>


	9. Nightmares and Family

Harry had left Greggy at home many times usually putting charms and enchantments on the house. Now that he'd acquired Scorpius, he held some type of fear that Astoria or Draco would try to look for him. Truth be told, the two had not the right to own their son any longer. This, of course made both Lucius and Narcissa more than happy. Finally after years they'd be able to see their grandson.

* * *

><p>"What if they don't like me…" Scorpius nervously says as he sits on the couch anticipating his Grandparent's arrival. His nervousness radiates off of his body like smoke to a fire. Greggy lets out an unnatural sigh as she carelessly flips through the television channels. "They'll like you, when we I didn't about you I heard them talking to daddy about having a grandson that they never knew. I think, the only reason you never knew them is because As_ I mean, your mum doesn't like them." Greggy replies attempting to make him feel better.<p>

Scorpius shuffles just a bit as his mother's name is mentioned. He clenches his fist just a bit as if he feels some type of distant pain. Greggy fights the urge to ask him about Draco as her curiosity slowly over comes her. There are so many things she wants to ask, things that she never knew. Would asking Scorpius only bring back bad memories? As the urge finally burst into flames, she opens her mouth to speak but a light knock on the door causes her courage to automatically extinguish.

* * *

><p>"This is it…I sure hope they have an air condition here." Harry says falling backward on the bed. He grunts a bit, wondering how the kids are doing. Everyone knows Kingsley only sent him away so he could rid his obsession over finding Astoria…their only fear was that Harry would figure out and become enraged.<p>

Even if he doesn't want to admit it…Harry only wants to find Astoria for revenge. Seeing Astoria and Draco hand in hand in the paper was pure torture but seeing their baby in the paper nine months later was worse. Knowing that Draco had a baby with Harry made him seem more irresponsible than he did while with Astoria. Even though Draco wasn't with Harry, he did fine without him. Astoria, after all was the one who forbade Goyle, Pansy, Blaise and even Narcissa and Lucius from seeing Scorpius or even coming near the house. Naturally, the whole lot of them would go to Draco's other child, Greggy, and take her in as their own.

Harry finds it strange to be training young wizards and witches to be Auror's with the conscience that he was once in the same position.

* * *

><p>"So you must be," Says a very lazy voice entering the living room. "Scorpius Malfoy." The owner of the voice comes into view. His eyes aren't focused clearly on the young boy and he gives Scorpius the impression of a very old vampire. He has a certain limp about him as he forces all his weight on his cane. His hair almost completely covers his face as his eyes are barely visible and above all he is cloaked in black, giving his grandson a very sinister feeling.<p>

Next to him is a much, much younger looking woman. Her hair is blond and it flows freely down her back while she wears somewhat of a green day dress with a olive coloured cloak. Her skin isn't as pale as the man next to her and she has much more of a happy feeling rubbing off of her. Scorpius can either gather that this is his Grandfather and maybe his aunt or his Grandfather and another grandchild. Obviously, he isn't prepared for his answer.

"This is your Grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, and I am your Grandmother, Narcissa Malfoy! Oh please don't think too bad of us for not seeing you when you were younger. You see, your mother and father didn't like us that much! Oh dear, you haven't any idea of how happy I am that I can see you when I want to!" Narcissa yells finally running over toward him and forcing a very tight embrace on him.

Meanwhile, Lucius stands silently in the corner carefully staring at the boy as if he is reading his mind. Lucius looks just like Draco, pale skin and all. Scorpius cannot at all read his face but decides to cower under his Grandmother's hugs and kisses. Greggy jumps off of the couch and decides to fix something for all of them to eat in the kitchen. Lucius follows her making sure that his wife is still preoccupied.

As he enters the kitchen behind her, he makes a noise with his cane to let her know of his presence. "How come you never told me?" Greggy asks rather angrily. Lucius heaves a heavy sigh walking toward her, rubbing her head. "Better yet, if Astoria and Draco had let you see Scorpius…would you have even wanted to see me? I know you're a pure blood family and I'd be a flaw on the family tree…so would you even care?"

Lucius ponders on this question for a while knowing half of it was true. His wife, Narcissa would make sure to see both Grandchildren equally but would he? In life, he'd hated Harry Potter. Always playing hero and ruining the Dark Lord's plans. Eventually(with Narcissa's help of course) Harry had wheeled Lucius and Draco out of Azkaban. So, the answer is, yes.

"You're my granddaughter and my family…of course I'd visit you love." He says, giving her a hug. "Don't ever think just because of who you are, I'd not want to visit you. Family is family no matter how you look at it and because of many situations…you'll want to stick close to family, no matter what."

* * *

><p><em>"Dear Harry,<em>

_ I know we've been through this countless amounts of times but please hear me out…Harry we need to talk and this is very important. I know you're angry and I don't blame you. I've seen Greggy and she's beautiful…I'm not sure if you've told her or not but she can't be kept in the dark. Please…just hear me out._

_ Your Love, Draco"_

Harry reads the letter over and over and really debates on whether he should pee on it or not. Can't Draco see that Harry wants to be done? Grabbing his own piece of parchment and quill he begins to write back a reply.

"_Dear Lord Malfoy _

_ How am I not surprised that you've wasted some of your gracious time writing to someone of the likes of me? I am astonished that you have the nerve to even send this…let me get this straight, you leave me while I'm pregnant and then you go and get married? Above all of this you treat your son like shit. Hahaha….so let me get this straight, you cheat on me, only to mentally and emotionally abuse your son? The only reason I will say yes to this letter is because I want to see how ridiculous your excuse is._

_ Auror Officer Harry Potter, and don't you dare address a later 'Your Love'"_

The letter is sent within minutes and Harry goes down to assist Ron in training the newbies.

* * *

><p>Twelve hours into the whole training process and everything seemed rather fruitless. As Ron had guessed, many of the newbies (girls to be exact) only came because Harry was there. It took him well past midnight to write a list of letters of the ones who'd be going home shortly.<p>

After his horrible ordeal with the young wizards and witches and having to write declines Harry finds himself cozy in his bed. He sleeps well for about an hour or two and then he feels something embrace him around the waste.

Quickly turning around, he faces no other than the blond he'd loathed for years. How…is…he…here? In anger, Harry pushes him off of the bed and makes a motion for his wand. Draco is much quicker and takes it from him.

"It's alright _love,_" Draco begins, snapping his wand in front of him. "I'm going to go easy on you…for now." He adds with an evil smirk. At this moment, Harry feels weak and helpless as if all his energy has been drained from him. Draco walks toward him and slowly pulls him back toward the bed gently pushing him down.

Crawling on top of Harry, he forces violent kisses on him not daring to stop even as Harry begins to plead. This time, Draco forces Harry's shirt off, revealing his bare chest. Harry braces himself for another painful kiss and then something strange happens. He gains enough energy in his body and sits up looking all around the room. Draco isn't there. It is only a dream but that doesn't help him sleep anymore that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. So I went camping and out of all my years I went camping, I've never been on a trip this bad. There was a scorpion creeping up on my cousin when he had to use the bathroom and then there was a Black Widow in shoe…thank God she didn't bite me! Anyway, I did take many of your reviews into account and I understand what you all mean about Draco having no excuse to treat Scorpius the way he does. He hates Scorpius, he is a reminder of a woman he hated and a life he never wanted. This demonstrates Harry's ability to forgive, even though he hasn't forgiven Draco yet in a way he has, by accepting his son into his home. Remember, I don't own Harry Potter. And read and review, God Bless!<strong>


	10. Stranger Than Your Sympathy

"What do you mean…we can't do this anymore?" Astoria asks with such a rage in her eyes, it causes Draco to want to take back everything he just said. Her fists are clenched signaling that she is about ready to attack him.

"We can't. Astoria I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore. At one point, we were indeed in love but that was such a long time ago. We've had intercourses twice, the first time I felt something but now…all I feel is regret. We can't even show our son love and do we know where he is? You may not care about being a good parent but I do. All these years, you've kept me away from my friends and my family but you can't do that anymore. Astoria, you're unfaithful to me and I know this.

Now to conclude this, this manor has been in my family line for ages. I don't want you here and I must ask you to leave. Your things are already packed and waiting for you upstairs. I'm going out to London for a while to purchase a new suit and when I return, I expect you to be gone."

He doesn't wait for her to say anything, he just apparates away leaving his soon to be ex-wife breathless.

* * *

><p>It had become instinct for Scorpius to assume the streets of London were crowded and to stick to Greggy at all times. The two have fun throwing galleons into the cases of street singer and trying food from the stands on the sidewalks. Joann sits peacefully on Scorpius's head as the two children decide to walk into a tailor shop just to admire the nicely made suits and tuxedos.<p>

As soon as the two arrive, they see no other than Draco Malfoy looking for a newly made suit for himself. Scorpius automatically forces Greggy behind one of the isles attempting not to draw attention. It is the sight of Joann that gathers a crowd of rather curious crowd of lads. Draco makes notice of the ruckus and decides to see for himself. Scorpius doesn't have time to grab Greggy's arm and leave so Draco sees them very clearly.

Scorpius tries his best to evade his father's eyes whereas Greggy, who hasn't really got a solid clue of what he looks like, treats him as everyone else trying to pet her owl. Without saying a word, Scorpius grabs Greggy and forces her out of the group of men leaving Draco most bewildered. The two leave the store but not without Draco following behind them.

"Scorpius!" He yells loudly causing many to turn and stare due to such and outlandish name. Greggy looks back and sees her father, Draco, tight in pursuit.

"He's going to try to take me back! I don't want to go! Hurry, this way." Scorpius says forcefully pulling his sister behind an alley.

"Who, that man…he's your_ our dad isn't he? Maybe he wants to talk to you." Greggy replies as she hears him calling again. Scorpius shows no sign of even talking to the man in fact he seems rather angry. Greggy tries to find some way to convince Scorpius that their father isn't as bad as he seems but Scorpius won't hear it.

"You don't know him! Of course he sounds nice because he wants me back but still…Merlin when is your father going to be back?" Scorpius yells slowly progressing out of the alley with his sister's hand in his.

"I say '_God' _not '_Merlin' _and he'll be back in a month. If we can get back to Diagon Alley or even go to the Ministry, which will be weird, we can floo to my uncle's house. Uncle Ron, he wouldn't mind our company…but he's with dad so my aunt will be there. Come on Scorpy, let's not wait for the grass to grow."

It takes a while before the two see that Draco is out of sight, and with that they run to Diagon Alley in search for some floo network.

* * *

><p>"What if I get put in Slytherin?" Rose asks her mother, tugging on her long red hair. Hermione, simply has no time to think of such things. She, a young medi-witch is much too busy to be wondering where her daughter will be placed. It doesn't matter to her where Rose will be placed, and if it is Slytherin…so be it.<p>

"Don't ponder on it dear if_" At this moment, a rather loud crash is heard downstairs causing both mother and daughter to dart toward the noise. No doubt has someone flooed…but Hermione doesn't expect to see Scorpius.

"Auntie Hermione," Greggy begins, stepping out of the fireplace with nothing but ash on her body. "May Scorpius and I say here for a while, it seems as if we are being followed." There is a brief silence as Hermione eyes the younger version of Draco. Automatically memories begin to flood her head, bad ones at that. Something inside her tells her to say no, but something deep down inside of her heart tells her to say yes.

"Um…." She begins, trying to search for words. At this moment, Rose comes from behind her staring dreamily at Scorpius. Greggy begins to feel a sharp jab in her stomach better known as, jealousy. Amongst Hermione's judgment, Greggy is the only one to notice that Rose has somewhat of a small crush on Scorpius.

"Yes_" "I's okay auntie, I'm pretty sure we can go somewhere else, come on Scorpius." Greggy says, interrupting Hermione. At this moment, Rose decides it is her turn to speak. "Oh, Greggy you really should stay. I didn't know you've made a new friend! My name is Rose Weasley ad yours is…"

"Scorpius Malfoy." He replies rather shocked at her quick suggestion. "Pleased to meet you, ma'am." He adds, staring up at Hermione holding his hand out. With a smile, she decides to shake his hand and somewhat push all bad memories back.

"Come with me! I think that, if you're hanging around my cousin than we should know each other just a bit…" Rose says, taking the young boys arm.

* * *

><p>"The <em>Expelliarmus<em>, is a counter-spell for the _Avada-Kedavara. _It's very important that you know this. In an event that you have to face a dark wizard and you get the killing curse casted upon you, you haven't the time to think of…please pay attention!" Harry yells as he walks in front of the remaining young witches and wizards standing before him.

Naturally, it isn't going as he planned. Many of the witches and wizards, as he predicted, only show up just to say they've been taught by Harry Potter and after two weeks of fruitless efforts, he solemnly decides to call quits. Three days and he'd be home, three days and he'll see Draco. For some reason that he can't explain, he feels rather happy. Quickly, he pushes the feeling away and only replaces it with strong emotions of hatred and anger.

* * *

><p>Rose and Scorpius both decide to go to Diagon Alley to search for new robes while Greggy stays behind. In two weeks, something had formed between the two, something that Greggy couldn't penetrate. He'd floo to the Weasley house without saying a word leaving Greggy alone with her owl. Rose would brag to her about how Scorpius bought her any type of clothes and books she wanted. To her sheer happiness, she receives a letter that her father will be back soon.<p>

Anyway, that day while Rose and Scorpius are shopping together, Greggy finds herself walking down the streets of London holding Joann on her shoulder. She and her brother haven't really spoken of anything else other than Rose. Greggy is quite happy that he isn't depressed anymore, but would like to spend some amount of quality time with him.

As she holds her head down she unknowingly walks square into someone…a man to be exact. She looks up and sees Draco Malfoy staring back down at her. All in all, she doesn't care. Scorpius isn't around to tell her what to do so she feels obliged to say, "Hello."

He looks down at her, his eyes empty and sorrowful. He looks like his son, but yet, he doesn't. His skin is pale and his hair is a shade of gray. For a while, Greggy attempts to read his face but as he makes no change in facial expression, it seems rather odd.

"Hello." He manages sticking his hand down for her to shake it. Without a word she grabs it and begins to shake with a grin on her face. This causes Draco to smile somewhat but it quickly vanishes as he lets out a loud sigh.

"Do you know who I am?" He asks as Greggy finally lets go. She observes him as an artist would a canvas and nods.

"You're my dad…aren't you, or at least my other dad. I'm your daughter, Greggy." She replies still grinning. "You look sad, do you care to tell me?" Draco beckons Greggy out of the street and to somewhat of a park nearby. The two sit on a bench and this is when Draco begins to explain everything. He quickly thinks of taking many things he's said to her back but decides it's only for the best. During many parts of the discussion, he feels like he'll lose himself but decides to keep a straight face.

"You must think I'm pretty horrible, right?" He asks after he is discussion. Greggy shakes her head allowing her blond hair to fly out of place.

"Not horrible, just confused. Daddy never tells me about Voldemort…at all." Greggy replies looking at a lake ahead of them.

"Well, now I live alone without a soul with me, I can understand why though. I know you and Scorpius are best friends, he seems happy." Draco says smiling just a bit.

"We were best friends, but we haven't really well…let's just say I can understand how you're feeling somewhat." Greggy replies. "I don't think you're a bad person, I think the opposite. Of course you have your flaws here and there, but we all do! I'd like very much to know you more…I wish you and Daddy actually liked each other."

"I love him…very much. I love you as well, but he'd never accept me. In his eyes, I'm a monster and I can understand that." Draco stops just for a while trying to hold back tears. Just as he feels his strength coming back, there is a small hand that grabs his.

"It's okay to cry," Greggy quietly says. "We all cry…I feel sorry for you…I also feel something else. But we all need to cry, it's your turn to cry. But before you do cry, I want to tell you something. Even though, you weren't there for the first ten years of my life…I forgive you. So don't be sad anymore because I forgive you…Daddy." As soon as she says that, tears start to flow freely from Draco's eyes, leaking down his cheeks.

"I'm strange…aren't I?" Draco says, now crying. "You're strange also! Forgiving me like that…" At this moment, Greggy hugs him as be begins to crash down, shivering and shaking.

"Stranger than your sympathy…" She mutters, hugging him even tighter as he rests his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry!" He finally wails unable to contain himself. "I'm a failure at father, a husband…everything…I..'t…w..want to l..live …any…m…more!" Greggy begins to rub his back and hug him even tighter.

"You don't mean that…" She says happily, kissing his cheek. "I have to go soon, but I'll stay with you! You don't mind if I come over tomorrow…to your house do you? I remember where it is…" Draco only nods, bidding her some type of good bye before he forces a smile and watches her leave.

* * *

><p>Scorpius and Rose are already back at home when Greggy arrives. The two are talking so she decides to go straight upstairs anticipating the next day.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, as expected, Scorpius and Rose head out early to do a bit of early school shopping. Greggy waits for a while and then finally forces herself out of bed, gets herself read and heads down stairs to the main furnace.<p>

Taking the floor powder from the urn and stepping into the furnace he motions for her owl to fly on her arm and loudly and steadily yells, "Malfoy Manor."

* * *

><p><strong>I think it's safe to say that Gregoria is getting jealous so it's only natural for her to find comfort in the most unnatural person! Anyway..sad right, poor Draco. Please review and tell me what you think because in the next chapter, Draco and Harry shall meet!<strong>

**Now...hear this! I'm making a new story where Draco, Narcissa, Bella, and Victor are all enslaved by Voldemort. In this one, Lucius and Voldy are together and Lucius disowns his family. Bellatrix won't have anything to do with Voldemort or Lucius so she's enslaved as well. Basically, Lucius is abusive and he nor any of the Death Eater's, excluding Snape, Bella and Victor know of Draco's relationship with Harry. It's not good when they figure out at all. Anyway, I think many of you will like the story so please stay tuned for it and remember, I don't own Harry Potter!**


	11. Forgiveness is Divine

Draco carefully reads over the letter Harry had previously sent him. Harry would be back the next day and he'd finally be able to explain himself. As he places the letter back down on the table he hears a loud explosion in her furnace. Quickly, he rushes down and smiles as he sees his daughter stepping out of the furnace.

Quickly, he takes his wand from his robes and begins to move it in a circular motion getting all of the ash of Greggy's clothes.

"Thanks!" She says, running near him and giving him a hug. He attempts to force a smile to no avail ignoring the confusion in her face.

"Do you mind….visiting me?" Draco asks rather nervously. Greggy nods taking hold of his hand. "Why don't we go somewhere…I haven't had anything to eat this morning."

"Perhaps we can go to a restaurant, have you ever been to a five star one?" Draco asks trying to hide the excitement.

"Five star…no, I don't have clothes to dress properly for one." Greggy sheepishly replies blushing just a bit. Draco softly rubs her hair, kneeling down and kissing the crown of her head.

"Let's go to the store, I reckon I can buy you something."

* * *

><p>"Thank God, I can leave a day early!" Harry happily tells Ron while he packs his things. Ron looks back at him giving a faint smile.<p>

"Well, Hermione's been telling me that…both Rose and Scorpius have befriended each other. I guess that's good, the young boy needs some friends. Strangely, she says she hasn't seen Greggy lately." Ron says, zipping his own bag.

"Strange," Harry begins while showing much concern. "I hope she's not doing anything she's not supposed to…I swear she gets some of her personality from him."

Ron laughs at this causing Harry to shoot a friendly look. But really, Harry can't help but think of his daughter and the fear of Draco abducting him grew stronger and stronger.

* * *

><p>Draco had gotten Greggy a nice green dress and instead of eating breakfast, the two decide to eat dinner later. To Draco's horror, Greggy had mentioned Narcissa and Lucius more than once and it wasn't until she dragged him to a floo network to see them, did he really get scared.<p>

"They won't like me…I'm sure of it, I left them! I don't think I can do it!" Draco says as Greggy forces him into the furnace in Diagon Alley.

"They like everyone Dad, come on don't be scared…if anything I think they'll be happy to see you!" Greggy re-assured, taking a bit of powder from the container near them. "Now let's go, we're forming a line, I'll be in right behind you."

"I don't think, I really like the curtains Cissy. They're much too gloomy…hmm…what about lime green?" Andromeda says as both she and her sister observe the curtains. Narcissa has both hands on her hips and carefully stares down the curtains. Suddenly her blond hair turns a bright lime green as do the curtains.

"Green will do, Lucius is so melancholy these days. He's at work now but I don't think he'd like what we're doing to the house." Narcissa replies. At this moment, both her son and granddaughter emerge from the downstairs fireplace.

Greggy quickly takes her father's arm and rushes upstairs as she hears both her grandmother and grand aunt talking. Draco, reluctant at first allows the smaller person to drag him toward the sound of the feminine voices. As Narcissa turns to around to see who's called her, she isn't at all prepared to see the person standing in the door way.

"Hello, mum." Draco quietly says as his mother automatically brings her hand to her heart, obviously beating faster than normal. Andromeda stands nearly as shocked as her younger sister eyeing the blond that stands there looking rather sheepish.

"D...Draco," Narcissa begins, running toward her son with her arms stretched wide open. He doesn't move as she flings herself onto him, engulfing him in a very tight embrace. Andromeda gives a very hearty smile as her younger sister begins to cry her little heart out allowing her bright green hair to turn into a normal pale blond.

"Greggy!" Harry yells after returning to his house. "Scorpius, I'm back!" No answer. He sighs and flings himself on the couch thinking about how awful Auror training was. Sooner or later, the children will be home so he decides to get dinner ready.

* * *

><p>Through the course of two weeks, Scorpius is newly introduced to Agnes, Peter, and Michael. He is accepted into the group without question. It is obvious that both he and Rose have somewhat of a crush on each other. Sooner or later though, Scorpius begins to notice that Greggy isn't tagging along with them and out of sheer curiosity he thinks to investigate but a tug from Rose tells him otherwise.<p>

"I'm glad you left her, that lying woman." Narcissa says placing a plate full of food in front of her son. "I'm sure your father will be thrilled no doubt." This causes Draco to lose all colour in his body. He shakes his head at the mention of his dad. What would he think of him? This only causes Narcissa and Andromeda to both shake their heads.

"Don't be afraid, he's your father he'll accept you nevertheless." Andromeda says. Draco sighs and stands. "I actually have to go," He lies, avoiding eye contact with the two sisters. Greggy stands up after him following him as he makes his way back to the fire place.

"Good bye, you two. I hope to come again sooner than ten years." Draco firmly says looking over his shoulder. Greggy begins to tug on his suit jacket. "Come on, let's go to my house we can put my things up there."

* * *

><p>Harry nearly jumps as he hears a loud pop in the upstairs bed room. At first he believes it to be one of his own but rules that out remembering that they can't apparate. The only other reasonable person is either Ron…or Hermione.<p>

He slowly rises making his way to his bed room pausing just a bit as he hears two people talking. One voice is distinguishable as Greggy while the other one is quite foreign.

Quickly, he enters the room without a sense of mind of who it may be. As he sees Draco, he prays it's another dream, but no…it is the real deal. He can see him as well as Greggy and his face shows nothing but a mixture astonishment and fury.

"How…why…." He begins obviously shocked. "Why are you here?"

"Harry, I…we need to talk. Greggy, can you please leave?" Draco asks, gently patting her head. She doesn't do anything but exit the room, shutting the door and leaving the two men upstairs.

"Okay…I'm ready, let me hear." Harry begins making a strange hand gesture. Draco keeps eye contact with Harry as he begins, talking of the remnants of Voldemort and protecting Harry. For a while, Harry's face can't be read as he obtains some invisible threshold, it is only when Draco finishes, some tension in the room vanishes. And then it happens…the silence. To Draco, the silence is worse than the two meeting, worse than the truth and worse than anything.

"That's all?" Harry begins crossing his arms, trying to compose his emotions. "You know, you could've told me."

"Then he would've killed you…he would've sent someone Harry! You were pregnant…you were vulnerable! I knew that you'd be safe if I left because you had your friends, you had everyone on your side! Society would help you! I had to make it seem like I didn't love you and by doing that I had to marry a pureblood witch and rid any existence or memories with you! Harry, I didn't want to hurt you but I had to! If he, Voldemort, was still alive…he'd be able to track you using my Dark Mark. I had to destroy all emotions and I had to get as far away from you as possible."

Draco waits for Harry's reply but feels more than disheartened as he does nothing but stare at him. Without saying another word, Draco turns around on his heel and makes his way out of the room. Harry feels as if there is a battle going on in his heart. One side is telling him to hate Draco, and that he hurt him more than anything while another side is saying to forgive him because he gave up everything for you. Unmistakably, tears make their way into Harry's eyes.

"Draco…" He mutters before the blond leaves the room. Quickly, Draco turns around gasping at the sight of seeing Harry reduced to tears. "Please don't leave anymore…stay!" At this moment, Harry rushes to his lover and pulls him into a tight embrace.

"I swear…I'll do anything! Please…d…don't…" He breaks down into his lovers arm trembling as Draco sits down on the bed with him, still holding him.

"It's okay Harry…don't cry." Draco whispers, kissing the tear streaks that run down Harry's cheeks. "I am going to file a divorce tomorrow and then we'll be together." Without thinking, Draco brings his lips towards Harry's and submerging them in a wet and longing kiss. This time, Harry doesn't fight back but only returns with similar passion.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Anyway, remember I don't own Harry Potter. I ate meat today...so no meat for me on Sunday...nor Lidsworth(my sister). So I bet you're happy that things are good right, well, stay tuned for the next few chapters and then we shall see. God Bless.<strong>


	12. Divorce Finalized

Harry wakes to the smell of a very strong fragrance, most likely Draco's cologne. This time he is embraced willingly by his lover. As the brunette attempts to get up, he is only pulled down harder by the same strong arms holding him. Harry sighs while glaring at the ceiling and then the door all the while attempting to get out of Draco's clutch.

The blond lets out a longing yawn and lets Harry out of his grasps. Harry sits up and rubs his eyes stretching just a bit. "Well," He begins finally standing up. "Time for work…good morning Draco." He gently moves the blond bangs out of Draco's face planting on him a soft kiss. The dark gray eyes open, giving Harry a dreamy glare.

"Good morning love…I guess I should take my leave." Draco says, sitting up and hugging Harry from behind. The brunette tenses just a bit at the word 'leave' and shows a sign of distress. "I'm going to come back Harry. The least you can do is trust me." Harry says nothing, he only nods avoiding all eye contact with Draco. Sighing, the blond kisses his love on more time and then apparates away leaving a breathless Harry.

* * *

><p>"I want it quick and I want it simple, there is no need for a hearing…obviously Scorpius is going to me. For having an affair I expect time in Azkaban is suitable as well as using the cruciatus on a minor." Draco tells the minister keeping his voice at a low.<p>

"Well first," Kingsley begins. "We must find her…I understand you're urgent about getting a divorce. We can get that taken care of now with or without her signature." Draco smiles at this, taking a quill from inside his robes as Kingsley places a sheet of parchment down in front of him.

"Just sign here, this will guarantee an automatic divorce and as soon as we find your…um…Astoria, we'll be sure to inform her that she is no longer married. Strange, Harry was talking about this a bit a few days ago." Draco hides his blush by looking down, allowing his face to be covered by shadows.

"Thank you, sir." Draco says, turning away and walking out of the office.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron and Victor decide to head to Hermione's house after a very life threatening mission in which a dark wizard had obtained a poor and late muggles flame thrower. Thankfully, the killing curse wasn't needed only a disarming spell came in handy.<p>

Hermione gasps as she sees all three of them burned and coated in ash. Ron rolls his eyes as she overacts, running to the medical cabinets and getting all sorts of bandages and ointments. Quickly, the three assure her that everything is fine. Harry makes sure that no kids are around and begins to tell all of them with his encounter with Draco.

"I don't know Harry….can he really be trusted?" Hermione asks, after he is done explaining. Harry grunts knowing she won't understand. "He did it for a reason Hermione and I think it proves he's pretty brave." He angrily replies.

"I don't trust him Harry, you just need to be careful." She mutters. Harry sighs and turns sharply toward the door, he doesn't have time for them.

Hermione is his friend and that'll never change, but he just would like her to see his side for once.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Remember I don't own Harry Potter.<strong>


	13. End of a Problem beginning of a New Life

"What do you mean…he's living here?" Scorpius asks sounding shocked as Greggy ruins the moment both he and Rose are having while sitting on the couch and watching a television show.

"I mean he's living here, our dad." Greggy replies wanting to smile at the moment. She and Scorpius hadn't had a real conversation in a while and it is sad that the only thing they can talk about now is their father moving in with them.

"He can't! Harry won't let him!" Scorpius yells in a powerful retort. Greggy crosses her arms forcing back a longing smirk.

"Last night he was here, and this morning as well." Greggy says. "But you were with Rose so you probably wouldn't know." This is a mistake. Scorpius turns red with anger as well as Rose. Greggy shows no sign of an apology.

"Yeah, while you two have left me home alone I've made him one of my friends. It's not like you'd care, we hardly ever talk…you and Rose have fun, I'll be on my way."

* * *

><p><p>

"You're divorced…already? That was so fast…are you sure?" Harry asks looking puzzled as he stares his soon to be husband in the eyes. Draco nods, placing the papers on Harry's desk covering many different Auror reports.

"And are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asks with a voice of seriousness and worry. Draco rolls his eyes at this and reaches over the desk caressing Harry's face with his warm hand.

"Do I have to shag you again?" He asks with a tone of sweetness. Harry smiles, turning red just a bit and attempting to look away. Draco leans over and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. Harry smiles just a bit still avoiding his gaze.

"Scorpius…" Harry begins nervously. "He's living with me…we…you have to fix your relationship. I want us all to be happy." There is a silence that follows this. It presses hard on the two as Draco moves away from his fiancé.

"Yes I know this Harry. There are just some things that you wouldn't understand about_" "He's a child Draco, I know he's Astoria's but he's a child. He needs a second chance, you can't hate him for being born. Please promise me it's something we'll work on." Harry says briefly interrupting.

"I promise." Draco says without regret giving Harry one last loving smile before he turns to walk away. "And Harry, one last thing…our wedding isn't at all going to be very big, if that's fine with you. It'll be rather private during the day…tell me what a good time for you is. Malfoy weddings were never really big. When my mother was getting married, Sirius and Andromeda had to sneak in. My mother's invites had told them how. You see the point I'm trying to make here?"

Harry nods and without another word, his blond vanishes. It is all happening very quickly, the divorce to Astoria and now they are getting married. He pinches himself just to make sure he isn't dreaming because it seems like only days ago, Draco had kicked him out in the middle of a severe thunder storm. Now, in less than a week he'd be Draco's again and Draco would be his.

* * *

><p><p>

"We're sure," Lysander begins flipping through a very complicated chapter book. "That we will be sorted into Raven Claw." Lorcan says, finishing his brother's sentence.

"What house do you think I'll be sorted in?" Greggy asks out of curiosity. The two twin brother's turn to look at Greggy. And both say, "Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Not Slytherin nor Raven Claw. Dad was in Gryffindor and Mum was in Raven Claw."

Greggy looks in awe as they end their sentences in complete unison and go back to reading their books. "Greggy," Lysander starts, placing his book down. "Why are you and your friends in an argument?" The young blond sighs and begins to explain everything.

"So, out of jealousy you've ruined a friendship? What a pity Greggy, honestly…I would've thought you'd be wiser." Lorcan says with a hint of humour.

"It isn't funny…and it wasn't jealousy. I only said something I shouldn't've." Greggy says colly. The boys look at each other and then toward Greggy.

"If your friends aren't your friends, you'll always have us. We only know you and each other…we don't need a whole bunch of friends to be happy." Lysander says. Greggy smiles still looking at the ground. "You can stay here for as long as you like and we won't say anything." Lorcan says with the same familiar grin.

* * *

><p><p>

Three days later Harry doesn't expect to be married to Draco at all. As Draco said earlier, the wedding is very hushed. Harry discovers that many weddings to purebloods or rich families are kept quiet unless the family says so.

Harry, overwhelmed after the whole event, feels the need to go home and lie down while Draco finishes the day at work. As expected, Draco nor Scorpius say a word to each other as they pass each other on the stair case. Scorpius rushes straight to the bed room to talk to Harry about well, everything.

"You're already married?" The young Malfoy asks in pure shock. "You can't marry him! He cheated on you and you're…why Harry! Why would you do this!"

"He needs a second chance Scorpius." Harry starts, sitting up. "I know it'll take a while but sooner or later the two of you will make up…I promise. Things will be for the rest…listen tomorrow, I'm going to get all of your school shopping done, along with Greggy's. She's been a bit shallow."

Scorpius looks down not saying a word but feeling just a bit bad. He and everyone else had been mean to Greggy, kind of casting her out. She'd said some rude things but Scorpius understood why. She was jealous at the time. She'd been Scorpius's first friend, his best friend and he'd been ignoring her for Rose. True, he has a crush on her but choosing friendship over love is important at some points of time.

* * *

><p><p>

Late at night, Greggy returns home making sure not to meet Scorpius's eyes as he waits for her on the bottom of the stair case.

"I'm sorry…" He says before she has a chance to ignore him. Greggy looks up visibly surprised.

"Why are you sorry?" She asks rather surprised stopping dead in her tracks. Scorpius's expression softens as he sends her a smile shaking his blond head.

"You are my friend and I seemed to have forgotten that. If it wasn't for you, I'd not have known Rose. Greggy no matter how much I hang around her or anyone else…just remember, you're my best friend and my first friend." He walks over to his sister and pulls her into a hug.

"Thanks…" Greggy says hugging him back. The two let each other go and begin to walk upstairs to their bed rooms.

"Our dad's here…" Scorpius says. "I guess I should be happy?" Greggy ponders on this for a while and begins to speak of a solution.

"Happy, not just yet. It'll take some time. Remember, wounds heal but they leave scars. We all have scars, every single person in this house but I think with the help of each other…we'll make them disappear for good. Good-night, Scorpius." Greggy says hugging her brother and going into her room.

"Good night, Gregoria."

* * *

><p><p>

"Okay kids…hurry up! Hurry up you don't want it to go off without you! Ron and I had to take his father's care…oh let's not think of that!" Harry says rushing both kids through the pillar into platform nine and three-quarters.

"It's okay Dad, we're five minutes early…" Greggy says as they make their way onto the platform. Scorpius slowly creeps behind the two staring awestruck at all the children getting on the train.

"That's it!" Scorpius says pointing at the train. "I hope I make some good friends." He adds looking at both Scorpius and Greggy.

"You'll make tons of friends, trust me!" Greggy says taking his arm. At this moment a loud train whistle is heard.

"A word you two…a word." Harry says placing a hand on both of their shoulders. "You two do your best, do brilliant. This is going to be your second home…okay! You'll have some adventures, not a day will go by where something normal happens. Remember this Scorpius, don't let your family define you and help always comes to those who ask at Hogwarts. Where ever you get sorted…that'll be your family, don't hate them and don't make enemies. I know you'll be a wonderful wizard…just like your father." He rubs the young blonds head.

"Greggy…I have so much to tell you but we won't have the time. Don't let me being your father give you any false pride. You define your own life, okay? You will be an extraordinary witch you come from two wonderful people. If anyone gives Scorpius trouble, you make sure to teach them a lesson. Be a good sister okay? You do your best and just…" Harry stops for a while staring at his daughter. From a distance she looks like Draco but up close…she begins to look more and more like Lily Potter and this observation stuns Harry.

"Good bye Greggy…thank you for…everything." Harry says leaning down and giving her a kiss. "I put something in your bag, use it well love, use it well." At this moment, Greggy hugs Harry and so does Scorpius. Both children stop for a while sharing confused glances but are moved by the sound of the whistle.

"Bye Daddy!" Greggy says taking her brother's arm and running onto the train. "Bye Harry!" As the two board the train they find a compartment and look out of the train window until Harry is out of sight.

"His stomach was a little…" Greggy begins. "Hard." Scorpius says finishing. At this moment, the two realize something that they must wait three month to really understand.

"You don't think!" Greggy begins.

"Yes…well…but, yes I do! I know he is! He's pregnant again he just didn't tell us!" Scorpius says over excited. At this moment, their compartment door opens revealing a young boy. Black curly hair and dark eyes.

"Hello," He begins. "May I sit here with you, my name is Seth…" Greggy automatically allows him entrance but Scorpius keeps a cold glare on this boy thinking how much he looks like his mother, Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

><p><strong>A little extra for St. Patrick's Day! The luck of the Irish aye? Anyway I know many of us enjoyed this chapter No it is not the end... ;) There will be a sequel soon after this story is over so look for it. Yes, Harry is pregnant again but you won't learn about it 'till tomorrow. Well anyway you lot, good night and remember I don't own Harry Potter. God Bless!<strong>


	14. Confirmation On Both Ends

Harry didn't have control over Draco's yearning for him and that was easily demonstrated after a hard day at work. Think of it as a stress reliever, Draco couldn't take the mouth from most of the customers after he'd fined them for Misuse of Magic on muggles.

Harry was already at home when he got there and it was as if some craze had taken over him. He wanted Harry more than anything and the brunette was just sitting on the bed waiting for him. Draco hadn't even said anything to his new husband he just came on him. Silencing charms were put around the room as well as a charm to lock the door, just so the kids wouldn't come sneaking in.

Both men had to agree that that was the best night they'd had in years.

Now he is pregnant, not that it's a bad thing. Both Greggy and Scorpius will see during the break and of course there is a possibility he'd send an owl to them. As happy as he is with the situation he wasn't at all too sure about it before.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few weeks prior <strong>

"You stay home today love, if anyone asks I'll tell them you're sick." Draco says sitting on the edge of the bed, caressing Harry's back. The brunette opens his eyes staring at the well groomed and handsome looking Malfoy above him.

"Okay," Harry mumbles, pulling the blanket over himself. Draco apparates, leaving his love in the bed alone. After waiting about ten more minutes, Harry stands up and gets out of the bed suddenly feeling numerous amounts of pain. Without warning, he falls face first on the ground and thanking God that his glasses weren't on.

"Sore…" He says in somewhat of a moan. "Greggy!" He yells loudly attempting to stand up. Seconds later his daughter opens the door with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes." She begins staring at her father who is now stationary on the ground. He finally is able to use the wall to help him stand up and avoid another miserable fall on the ground.

"Do you mind getting me some Advil from the cabinet…I think I slept the wrong way."

To Harry's joy, the kids are happy and excited about Hogwarts…September is only about a month away. Both Draco and Harry share stories with the two about the wonders of the castle and the rules they must follow. Harry tells them of how life was as a Gryffindor while Draco tells them about the life of a Slytherin.

In the midst of their conversation, Harry feels a sickening sensation overcome him and silently excuses his self. Quickly, he makes his way to the bathroom and vomits up all the day's worth of meals. This doesn't make him feel any better in fact he stays in the bathroom for a while just throwing up anything that his stomach can hold.

As he returns to the living room, the children and Draco see that he is a noticeable pale green. Without emerging fully out of the shadows he excuses himself and heads to bed. Twenty minutes later, after the kids are asleep Draco comes and joins him.

"Feeling better?" He asks, kissing Harry's neck. The brunette shakes his head shivering just a bit. "I'm pretty sure it will pass." Draco says reassuringly.

Two weeks later…nothing changes and what's more, Harry begins to feel a cramping sensation. He is sure to keep quiet about this so Draco doesn't find out or get worried.

He doesn't show up at work and decides to take a sick-leave as the problem doesn't get better. Draco begins to get worried when Harry shows signs of depression and he becomes paler than usual. Harry reassures him that everything is fine in fear of what will happen if he thinks he knows what's wrong with him.

* * *

><p>"I can't be…" He thinks to himself as he is at home by himself in his room. He stands sideways in front of a mirror and slowly lifts his shirt up only revealing his stomach. Something isn't right, as he places his hand on his stomach he notices it feels…different. It looks different as well, instead of being flat it takes a rather round appearance.<p>

"God…" He mumbles, pulling his shirt back down. "Am I really…Pregnant." As he thinks hard on the situation, he decides he can only confirm his case at the hospital which he is reluctant to do at first.

* * *

><p>"Though this is a very rare case," The doctor begins walking around the room whilst holding a packet of paper's in his hand. "You are about three weeks pregnant." Harry loses almost all colour and he begins to breathe fast.<p>

"Are…are you sure?" Harry asks nervously. The doctor sighs and hands him the results. Harry begins to shiver slightly trying to avoid his own reflection.

"You're due-date is some time around April, perhaps the third week."

* * *

><p>The first thing Harry does after getting home from St. Mungo's is hides the results . What will happen if Draco figures out, will he leave him again? Harry unknowingly brings a hand to his belly and begins to softly rub.<p>

Sighing, he closes his eyes and falls on the bed. At this moment, the door opens and Harry is shocked to see Draco standing in the door way. Quickly, he takes his hand from his stomach and shoots a look the drawer where the results are hidden.

"Still feeling ill, may I take a look at your stomach?" Draco says, entering the room. Harry quickly shakes his head, sitting up sharply.

"Oh come now Harry, you're not _hiding _anything from me are you?" Draco asks sternly while pulling out his wand. Harry crawls back on the bed as if Draco is a demon about to possess him but little does he know that Draco already knows of his pregnancy. The mood swings and depression were common before he had Greggy.

"You're pregnant aren't you? _Accio Results._" Draco says waving his wand and grinning as a packet full of paper flies into his hands. For a while there is nothing but pure silence and Draco finally places the paper down on the foot of the bed and says, "Congratulations."

"Wha…" Harry begins as Draco sits on the bed next to him and begins to rub his stomach.

"Wow…it's hard." Draco says sounding rather shocked. "I thought you'd try to hide it from me in fear of me leaving. But I remembered some things. Your skin color, it gets pale, you get depressed and your hair gets thick. I know these things Harry…don't ever think that because your pregnant I'm going to leave you, I'll never do that again."

* * *

><p><strong>Present; At Hogwarts.<strong>

Greggy feels as if she is going to pass out as she sits with the sorting hat on her head. Scorpius gives her a happy look as the hat begins to talk.

"You're Potter's girl?" The Sorting Hat asks firmly.

"Yes er…Mr. Sorting Hat." Greggy replies nervously as it begins to move on her head. She shifts a bit feeling as if she is going to topple off of the chair.

"Gregoria, named after the famous Pope Saint Gregory the Great. Your father knew how to name you didn't he? Now where to put you…I see you're loyal and somewhat of a good friend…friendship, Hufflepuff is in need of someone friendly, you meet the criteria." The Hat happily says.

"Not Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, please…" Greggy chants over and over again. The hat sighs bending over to face her. "Not that I have anything against it…my cousin was in Hufflepuff…it's an amazing house!"

"Well then…why not Slytherin or Raven Claw?" The Sorting Hat asks wisely. Greggy shakes her head almost knocking him off.

"I'm not smart enough for any of those two houses!" She replies.

"Bravery, I see it in you and I see a lack of thought for your choices. Though you do dangerous things, they're for the good of others so it must be…GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thank you!" She says barely audible through all the cheers. Quickly, she jumps off of the stool and is greeted by all of the Gryffindor's asking her all about her father. About two people later, Scorpius is called.

Avoiding any eye contact, he jumps onto the stool and holds his breath as the hat is placed on him. The Hat comes to life and glares at him with curiousness.

"Ah…I've sorted this head many times before. From the Noble line of the Black's all the way to the proud line of the Malfoy's and the Greengrass's. Only two people in the family of the Black's were sorted elsewhere, that was Sirius Black and Victor Lestrange…one Gryffindor and one Hufflepuff. I see one more as I sit on his head today and I'll have to say… RAVEN CLAW!"

The whole Raven Claw table burst into applause as Scorpius jumps from the chair and walks to the table. Greggy gives him a reassuring thumbs up before he decides to join his class mates. To her dismay Rose is sorted into Raven claw and automatically clings to Scorpius.

To Scorpius's dismay, Seth is sorted in Gryffindor and automatically places a hand on Greggy's shoulder. To the students excitement, the plates fill with food and everyone begins to eat and enjoy themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>My Spring Break is officially over, though I'll try to make updates early. You guys don't know how much I'm yearning for college! Anyway, if you're lucky, I may get another chapter posted tonight so enjoy. Remember, I don't own Harry Potter.<strong>


	15. Friendships and Discoveries

"What is he doing here?" Harry asks taken back. His husband stares at him with a mocking expression. Harry places a hand on his stomach slowly backing away from the ugly sight on the floor. Kreacher.

"Well, seeing as though you'll be staying home soon and I won't be here you'll need someone to look after you. Please, treat him nice Love." Draco says softly dragging Harry into the living room.

"Kreacher is here to serve the young expecting Master…" He lazily begins in his hoarse like voice. Harry sighs, walking into the living room and sticking out his hand.

"Let's make a treaty…truce okay." He says to the old elf. He stares for a while and brings his small bony like hand up and places it into Harry's.

* * *

><p>Greggy runs through the hallways attempting not to be late for transfiguration. Not paying attention, she runs square into someone knocking them both over. The loud clashes of books are heard as they hit the floor with a hard force.<p>

"Uh…I'm sorry, I was running late!" Says the voice of a boy the same age as Greggy. He helps her up as she attempts to maintain balance. She finally is able to see him; his shaggy hair is a dark tent and about shoulder length nearly covering the front of his face, his eyes are bright blue nearly the color of the sky while his skin is a very distinct pale. He has a warm smile indicating that he's trust worthy.

"My name is Anthony…Anthony Snape, Hufflepuff. I see you're Gryffindor…lucky my mum was Gryffindor…dad was a Slytherin. Come one…let's not be late to Transfiguration." He says, grabbing her arm.

"Wait, we forgot the bags…you forgot yours I mean you wouldn't want to lose them." Greggy says abruptly.

"Oh! Thanks, I forget things often…sorry about that." Anthony says nervously.

"It's fine, let me get them for you." Greggy says getting a head of him and picking up his things. Anthony stares at her for a while and without a word follows her. Both kids run after each other feeling the beginning of a true friendship.

* * *

><p>"Potions was…exhilarating." Scorpius says to Rose who trails steadily behind him. She lets out a sigh of agreement clinging hopefully to him.<p>

"A wonderful class indeed." Says a voice from behind the two causing them to stop. Scorpius turns around to see Lysander and Lorcan standing together looking more identical than ever.

"Hello….and you'd be?" Rose begins emerging from behind her friend. The two twins give each other a slight grin and turn back toward Rose and Scorpius.

"Lysander," Lorcan begins. "And this is Lorcan." Lysander says, finishing his brother's statement. Scorpius shrugs a bit and then says, "Would you two like to come with us?" The two twins smile and nod beginning a wonderful friendship.

* * *

><p>Harry sits behind his desk awaiting a client, or more like a prisoner. Why Harry must talk to a prisoner, not even he fully knows. Harry, being the Head of Auror's is the most assertive and Kingsley believes Harry can bring the prisoner back to his place.<p>

As Harry waits, he takes a sip of something similar to sprite while rubbing his stomach at the same time. Draco had previously yelled at him for coming back to work in fear that something bad would happen but over and over again Harry reassured him.

In his train of thought, the door flings open and a mangy looking man is revealed wearing horrible rags. Harry sits up firmly and stares him down.

"Don't look at me like that, _Potter!_" He says in a raspy voice. Harry keeps composed trying not to somehow give away his condition.

"Where are the guards that were escorting you?" He asks angrily.

"I've knocked them out, you've got a problem?" The man replies. Harry's facial expression stays the same but deep down inside he feels fear rise. It isn't just his life he's defending, it's someone else's.

"Well, that was God awful." Harry says as another mood swing begins to make its way through his body, this time leaving him with fear.

Quickly, the prisoner reaches over toward Harry and grabs him by the collar…thank God his coat is buttoned.

"I can see the fear in your eyes…you look fun, I may have to stop by." Harry stares at him with complete fear as he finishes his sentence dropping him hard on his seat.

He'll surely be on maternity leave soon.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean…she can't be sent to Azkaban!" Draco asks Kingsley angrily.<p>

"It's something to do with her family, an old treaty of the Greengrass! We've tried doing everything we could, but Mr. Malfoy think of what it'd look like if_"

"If you'd sent her to Azkaban! A rich witch from a rich family, you didn't dare think of this when my father was sent…I'm leaving. Good bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Our spring dance is coming up and I want to ask someone but I have little to no courage when it comes to <strong>**this stuff. Please enjoy. Read and Review, and remember I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Hello, I think you should all read this part...something strange happened so if you read this chapter previously and then you noticed it was missing for a while, I do apologize.**


	16. Touch up on a Day

"Scorpius got sorted in Ravenclaw and Greggy is in Gryffindor…I wonder where you'll be." Harry says as he holds the letters in his hand. Work is becoming more and more of a bother and the prisoner he has to mediate is giving him trouble. Harry though, keeps quiet in fear of Draco hearing knowing that he'll blast anyone who hurts Harry to smithereens.

* * *

><p>"How come it's so easy for you?" Anthony asks attempting to make a feather float. Greggy moves her wand with ease smiling at her wonderful results.<p>

"Didn't work for my father at first, it takes some time." She reassures patting her friend on the back. Anthony sighs, placing his wand back on his desk.

"I've got my father's wand and I'm pretty sure that he…got this charm right away. I'm clumsy, I lose everything and I can't do spells right at all." Anthony says causing a stab of pity to run through Greggy. She brings her hand up and pats him on the back.

"It's okay; it's only our second day. Here, let me see your wand." Greggy commands softly taking it from his desk. With a slight movement of her wrist she swishes the wand causing the feather on Anthony's desk to rise.

"See, not too much force." She quietly says while placing the wand back on his desk. "It took a while for me also."

Feeling some spurt of courageousness, Anthony picks up his wand and begins to mutter the charm over and over again. His face lights up as he sees the feather on his desk rise even higher than Greggy's receiving a hard firm pat on the back.

* * *

><p>"Leaving soon?" Harry asks in his unusual astonished voice. Draco can clearly see the worry in his love's eyes and this makes him hurt.<p>

"For business Harry, don't think I don't know what you're thinking…I'll be back as soon as I can." Harry looks down trying to avoiding his husbands depressing gaze. Draco sits down next to him on the couch and places a hand on his stomach.

"You're getting bigger." He quietly says, Harry nods still trying to hide his shock. Draco takes his hand off of Harry's stomach and pulls him into a very hard hug.

"I love you Harry…" He quietly says.

"I love you too." Harry replies with his eyes closed. Draco softly kisses the crown of his head and holds him like that as if he'd never let go.

* * *

><p>"Up!" Anthony firmly commands while extending his arm over a wooded cleaning broom. Greggy, on his side hasn't any better results as she gives up midway.<p>

"Up," Scorpius says only once beside her. Automatically, his broom lifts from the ground into his hand, next to him Rose does the same thing in perfection.

"Up, up, up, up, UP! UP!" Greggy angrily says as she sees both her brother summon their brooms without avail. Anthony lets out a loud sigh and continues to yell 'Up' until his broom rises and hits him square in the face.

"Anthony!" Greggy yells as he falls on the floor holding his nose. A squeal is heard from Rose as Greggy crashes to the floor trying to help her friend up. She shoots a rather harmful glare causing the red head to go silent immediately.

"I'm pretty sure my dad could get this right away…" He mutters, holding his bloody nose. Greggy rolls her eyes at this as she pulls him up.

"Don't let your dad define you, mine got this his first try…look at me! Come one let's see your nose." She says soothingly. He shakes his head refusing to remove his hand and making it very hard for him to continue on the lesson.

Minutes later the bell rings across the grounds as students pick up their things and leave. Luckily, the next period is lunch allowing both Greggy and Anthony to make their way to Madame Pumphrey to mend Anthony's broken nose.

"She laughed at me…they probably think I'm stupid." Anthony says tapping his broken nose now fixed. Greggy then lets out another loud sigh.

"Don't let them…or her get to you okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>100 reviews, thanks! You see...it was half way funny our Spring Dance was cancelled so it looks like I won't be asking anyone out. For any of you who have a boy friend or girl friend, do you mind telling me how you got together, I need some advice! Anyway, remember I don't own Harry Potter and please continue to read and review.<strong>


	17. Screaming Fits and A Hard Past

_Blood…blood everywhere. The sheets are coated in the strong crimson scent of Death while the brunette sits on his bed shaking with large slits in his arms and in his stomach. On his night stand sits a tall glass of brandy and next to it sits a small bottle of pills. In his shaking hand there is a large butcher knife caped with his own blood. _

_ "One more stab and it's it…" He says quietly to himself preparing to puncture his stomach one more time._

* * *

><p>Screaming, that's what woke the blond up. Draco sits up and quickly turns to a hysterical Harry. Tears roll down his pale cheeks as he begins to claw out his own thick black hair.<p>

"S…Stop! What are you doing!" Draco quickly asks taking Harry's hands into his own. Turning to face his blond quickly, he lets out another loud and piercing scream and then backs up and falls off of the bed, hitting the group with a thud. Draco jumps off of the bed and carefully scoops Harry into his arms.

"Stop crying…it's okay." He says soothingly, wiping the tears off of his face.

* * *

><p>"Perfect marks…" Scorpius says holding a paper in his sister's face. Rose stands giggling behind him staring down at her own paper. Greggy says nothing, truthfully she did alright on the paper but not near as well as Scorpius or Rose. Potions is her worst subject as well as Anthony's and the two are solemnly convinced that the teacher doesn't like the two at all.<p>

"I did okay…" Anthony says sheepishly emerging from behind the two. His hair has grown longer making it near impossible to see anything on his face so in reality, he looks like a shaggy dog. Rose holds back a small giggle after receiving a deadening stare from Greggy.

"Scorpius, Rose!" Someone from a group of upcoming Raven claws yell. "We're going to the library…come with us!" And with that, both Raven Claws turn and leave the Hufflepuff and the Gryffindor.

The two decide to go to the courtyard for lunch that day instead of eating in the Great Hall. Well into the middle of their meal a larger group of kids begins to walk near them. Slytherins no doubt and they're easily distinguishable by their silver and green apparel.

"Oh no…" Anthony mutters, all the color is drained from his face. "It's them!" He continues with a shaky voice.

"What did you do?" Greggy asks with a worried voice as Anthony creeps behind her. However, before he has a chance to answer the Slytherin's are already close enough to hear their every words.

"So there he is, the kid who bumped into us yesterday." A tall one asks, his hair cut short hardly framing his face. To Greggy he looks like a bird causing a smile to make its way on her face.

"Yeah, that's him! He didn't apologize, let's make him!" A first year girl says pointing angrily at Anthony. Before the group has a chance to say anything, Greggy rises and takes her wand from her robes. This causes every single one of them to erupt into laughter.

"You're Potter's child aren't you?" The girl says pulling out her wand. "I bet he didn't teach you any spells." Greggy learned spells from Lucius, all types of Dark Spells , Hexes, Cruses and Jinxes without her father or grandmother knowing but for the sake of Anthony she decides to play dumb.

In a split second she is disarmed and pushes out of the way as one of the older Slytherins reaches for Anthony. Without thinking, she jumps on him tackling him to the ground releasing Anthony from his grasp.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She yells punching him continuously in the face. The first year Slytherin attempts to pull her off but she harshly grabs her by the hair swinging her into the rest of the Slytherin gang. Screaming and crying can be heard from all of them and quickly Greggy takes her wand from the ground muttering a spell while the whole lot attempts to run away.

"You'll get in trouble!" Anthony says as the finally are able to run away from her. Greggy smiles and shakes her head.

"They can't get me in trouble if they've nothing to say! A curse my grandpa taught me…if the try to speak a word about or write it they'll feel unimaginable pain. Come on then, let's go."

* * *

><p>Harry hardly eats any of the food Draco set in front of him, he still wears the rather frightened expression on his face not daring to pick up the knife. His husband stands in the doorway watching him with worried eyes.<p>

"What's wrong Love?" Draco says crossing his arms while walking toward Harry. The brunette turns away trying not to look into the gray eyes of his lover. Draco sighs, extending a finger and bringing Harry's chin up. Leaning into him, Draco places his lips onto Harry's. It is a quick kiss, nothing to passionate.

Harry begins to silently cry again leaning his head into Draco's chest. He decides not to tell the blond about the dream…they were true after all. Eight months into his pregnancy with Greggy, he'd tried to kill himself. He'd been on strong drugs and he'd been drinking. Those days were horrible and just to have a dream about them scared him.

Draco rubs his head softly and places his lips on his soft brown unkempt hair. Harry knows that all of this emotional stress is bad for his baby but he prays it's just another mood swing.

* * *

><p>Draco sits in his desk looking very angrily at the woman sitting in front of her. She looks like a demon in his eyes, Astoria Greengrass. She stares at him with some kind of ease whilst he only holds pure anger in his eyes.<p>

"Is Harry well?" She asks with a voice that sounds like nails to a chalk board to Draco. He begins to turn red with sudden anger.

"How dare you mention his name! You've requested a meeting with me so we could talk, not so you could know about my love life." Draco snaps back trying to keep his shaking voice from cracking. Astoria shifts nervously in her seat as she looks at her ex-husbands glare.

"I trust he doesn't know we're meeting." She dares again her voice a bit more quiet. Draco nods to this instead of yelling.

"And it shall stay that way." Draco says coldly still glaring at her with the utmost anger in his eyes. He begins to think of Astoria somehow hurting Harry or the kids or even worse…his unborn baby. "So…I believe we should get started. First order of business, our_ my son Scorpius. You know very well he is in my custody."

"Yes," Astoria begins quietly. "But I do request that, I see him once a day every Holiday he has. I don't see how or why you could deny that. It's in the papers Draco, our divorce papers. Originally, he'd had to spend a month with me. But I feel only a day during every Holiday is efficient."

Draco is silent as he ponders on her statement. Nothing bad can come of it as long as there is someone with him. He only nods and after that the two begin to talk about other things. Draco can tell though that she is given him small hints that she wants to get back with him but he dismisses the meeting.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bombarda<em>!" Anthony yells loudly as a bottle explodes in front of him. Greggy smiles and claps for him. The two stand in the Room of Requirement practicing different hexes and curses. So far, hexing and cursing seem to be Anthony's specialty.

"It's nearly night fall…do you think that we need to get back?" Anthony asks after the last curse was issued.

"Well, we can stay in here…it's not like anyone will be looking for us! We'll leave first thing in the morning if that's fine with you." Greggy says happily placing her wand back into her robes. Anthony smiles and nods.

"I'm going to practice a bit more, you can go to sleep." Anthony says. Before she does, she takes a quill and parchment from her bag and begins to write.

_"We found the Room of Requirement, it's really great. My friend keeps on getting bullied apparently and we're using this room to help him learn spells to defend himself! I can't wait 'till Christmas to see all of you!_

_ Love your daughter, Greggy."_

* * *

><p><p>

**So my cousin got into X-Factor. It is a good thing but then what my mother starts to do is compare my sister and I to him and it just pisses me off more than you can imagine. Anyway, remember I don't own Harry Potter and please tell me if you want a prequel to this story, like what Harry was like before he had Greggy and before they met Draco again.**


	18. Quick Departure

Halloween brings Darco's departure leaving Harry and the baby at the house. Kreature would pop up every once in a while but he'd never stay for long.

After a long argument, Harry finally agrees to go on leave until a month after he has the baby. Victor and Ron are put in charge of everything, including the crazy prisoner, much to Harry's relief.

* * *

><p>"Why do you hang around that Hufflepuff boy?" Scorpius asks Greggy as she attempts not to be late for her next class. "Rose, most RavenClaws and I think he's a little clumsy, wouldn't you agree?"<p>

"I really don't care what your or Rose think…or the other Raven Claw's. You're all starting to get on my nerves, yes you may be smart but that gives you no right to insult my friend. Good bye." She says sharply turning around. Scorpius stands there surprised not seeing anything wrong in the situation.

As Greggy hurries to her class, Seth steps in front of her nearly knocking her off of her feet. "Sorry." He says roughly pulling her up. She smiles as she maintains her balance. "That's your brother, I think he's been mean to your friend."

* * *

><p>"Yeah, he and his stupid little girl friend." Greggy angrily retorts walking with Seth by her side.<p>

"I'll be fine, you go on your trip." Harry says rather angrily as Draco continues to kiss his stomach.

"I just don't want to…leave you again…or our baby." The blond mutters rubbing his nose on the round belly. Harry rubs the blond's hair suddenly feeling just a bit of a stir as Draco accidently (well not really) places his lips on Harry's sensitive organ.

"Not now…not when you're leaving me, we'll save it for when you get back." Harry quietly says as Draco stands up. He places a soft kiss on Harry's cheek before finally turning around and disapparating. Harry begins to feel a bit of uneasiness as if Draco will never return to him. He feels his stomach as he naturally does routinely. The rubs his fingers over the places where he was kissed. Falling back in the bed he begins to fight the urge to go to the kitchen and eat anything in his path. Being pregnant was a blessing but it had its curses as well.

* * *

><p>"I thought he'd never stop talking about my dad!" Greggy says as both she and Anthony make their way out of the potions classroom. "But he talked about yours even more." Anthony wears a bright blush on his cheeks as the two run into the room of requirement.<p>

"I know! But at least…our dad's made the shelf!" Anthony says. The two had just gotten out of Slughorn's room and all he could talk about was Harry Potter and Severus Snape. "_You two would've done well in my house_." He continues mocking the old Professor.

"Can you imagine us in Slytherin?" Greggy asks half laughing. As the door is finally shut, the two begin to practice harder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the short chapters! Read and Review and Remember I don't own Harry Potter.<strong>  
><em>


	19. Ghost of the Past

"_Convicted of being a Death Eater after he killed Professor Albus Dumbledore…" _Anthony reads while he sits in the library with his nose to an old News Paper article. Greggy and Seth sit near him, Seth reading something much more advance while Greggy sticks her nose in a potions book.

"Surely he wasn't all that bad; I must advise you to…read on." Seth quietly says flipping his own pages. Quickly, Anthony nods and begins to move through the article. He cringes as he sees a picture of Severus Snape. The man, his father is indeed frightening but he resembles him in every way. Greggy glances over at the pages grinning as Anthony curiously observes the picture.

"You think he'd've liked me?" He asks trying to keep his voice down. Seth lets out a loud yawn and places his book back behind him on the shelf.

"You know, he's your dad…he'd like you regardless. Clumsy you may be and forgetful all the time but you're a good person. You don't need brains to be liked it's all about personality and you have personality. I only wish you were sorted into our house." He says, pulling another advanced book from behind him.

"Th…thanks!" Anthony says, his cheeks glowing bright red. Greggy suppresses a giggle as she rubs her friend on the back of his head.

* * *

><p>"I think she's being mean." Rose says to some of her Raven Claw friends, a girl by the name of Jane. The girl nods harshly pulling her bag over her shoulder so the books won't come out.<p>

"I agree…she's Harry Potter's daughter, you'd expect her to hang around cooler people."

* * *

><p><p>

"I feel very irresponsible putting you in charge…" Harry quietly says looking at Victor who leans his back on the door way.

"Take it like this, Ron had some other things come up and I'm second best to him, third best to you. Trust me, I know how to run that place. I've been itching to ask you this question." He says changing the subject completely at the end.

"Go for it." Harry says sitting in his resting chair with a blanket over him. Victor makes a weird movement as if he wants to make a run for the door but quickly shakes his curly head and composes himself.

"How does it feel?" He says in almost a whisper. Automatically, Harry turns scarelet read and tries to hide his face behind his collar. He'd been asked many questions but never one of that demeanor.

"Um…er…you should just wait to feel yourself I guess. It um…feels good but is very…well…_painful_ at the same time. It depends on your partner and_"

"I only wanted to know how it feels for you to be pregnant! I didn't ask how it felt to have sex with someone Harry!" Victor retorts, cutting his boss of. Harry's face begins to burn with embarrassment as he covers his own mouth. Victor lets out a large breath and begins to laugh at Harry's nervous expression.

"And on that topic," He gleefully continues. "Where is Draco anyway?" Harry sighs at this and shifts his posture so he can become more comfortable.

"He's out on business." He softly says while closing his eyes. Victor lets out an unconvinced snort as he sees Harry stir.

"I don't know about you Harry, but I wouldn't trust him. This wouldn't be the first time he's left you alone and pregnant with his baby. Last time we almost lost you way to many times. I don't want it all to happen again, the drinking, the drugs, this miscarriage…"

He stops at for a while to give Harry a concerned glare. He can't understand how Harry feels, he loves Draco and he's r proven himself to him.

"I don't care what you or everyone else thinks about him and…please let's not bring any of the past up." Harry says clenching his fist as he remembers how foolishly he acted previously. Victor lets out a grunt and disapparates leaving a nervous Harry.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't worry, I'm coming up with the Prequel, so you get to know everything! Read and Review and go to church on Sunday! And remember, I don't own Harry Potter 3<em>**


	20. The Plan, Part I

"Wake up!" Harry hears someone yell from the foot of his bed. He slowly opens his eyes to see Hermione beaming at him. Quickly, he sits up supporting his self by placing his hand on his stomach and faces his friend.

" Mione, what are you doing here?" He asks softly. She shrugs and walks next to him laying him back down.

"Draco told me you were here by yourself and he wanted someone to keep you company." She says. This allows any suspicion of Draco leaving Harry to vanish. He melts in his thoughts as Hermione continues to talk to him. Draco made sure that he wasn't alone and that means everything to Harry. Hermione begins to continuously poke his stomach bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Girl or boy?" Hermione asks lifting his shirt up just a bit and placing her ear on his skin.

"I…I don't know, though I'm hoping for a boy. I think I'll name him James." Harry says turning slightly red. Hermione rolls his shirt back down and smiles at him.

"James Potter is an amazing name…but James Malfoy is another story." She says laughing just a bit.

"I love him…" Harry says laying back down with a large smile on his face. "Even if he has a shitty last name."

* * *

><p>Draco sits in his desk signing numerous amounts of papers to pass the project being done. Another school being built in Ireland, isn't Scotland enough. Draco is in charge of the assignment himself.<p>

As he reads and signs countless amounts of papers, all he thinks about is Harry. He imagines the brunette in some type of troublesome or torturous situation. Quickly, a sip from some fire whiskey on his desk allows him to shake off any feelings he has.

* * *

><p>"We've been hiding here for to long, let's just get up and go." Greggy says as she, Seth and Anthony hide under a log.<p>

"No, what if they're still there…they want his wand I tell you! My mum made me swear not to let anything happen to my dad's wand, they almost took it!" Anthony says quietly as he sees the feet of his enemies.

"We can just hex them and get away." Seth says quietly as he watches the group stop. Both Greggy and Anthony hold their breathes as the log is lifted and they are revealed.

"Run…" Greggy mutters standing up. Anthony makes notion to run into the school but is grabbed fiercely by his cloak.

"Let him go!" Greggy says quickly turning around but getting a leg locked curse used on her. Seth has no better luck as he falls on the ground face first.

"Well Snape," One tall Slytherin says taking his wand from him. "We've been looking for you all day. We just want your wand."

"Give it back!" Anthony angrily says trying to push past the tall group of older students. With one flick of his hand, the wand is thrown past the little hut that sits on the school grounds and smack into the forbidden forest.

"No!" Anthony says as the group clears off laughing at him. "That was my dad's wand, now it's in the forest! Not just any forest, the forbidden forest. My mum told me all bad stuff about it…but I need to get that wand."

"No worry," Seth says, placing an arm around Anthony's shoulder then Greggy's. "We'll get it tonight…it'd just be nearly impossible to stay hidden."

At this moment, a flame erupts inside of Gregoria's chest. She remembers her father's cloak in her trunk and doesn't stop to inform her friends about it. After explaining every detail of the plan over and over again, Anthony lets out a sigh and looks toward the ground.

"How are we supposed to find a wand in the woods? It's like finding a needle in a hay stack." He says quietly.

"Not exactly…um….see look at this. _Accio Rock." _Seth says as a rock flies toward him. "It's easier when we're closer to the object though…so about midnight tonight, where do we meet?"

Greggy and Anthony both explain the to him the Room of Requirement and instead of going to bed, they can all meet there after dinner. At this moment, a large group of Raven Claw's pass by, Rose included. She gives them a curious glance but the three of them turn to walk back into the castle at the sound of the bell.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Rose?" Scorpius asks as she continuously shouts the story to him over and over.<p>

"They're running off without permission, surely that's against the rules and we must tell someone right?" She asks grinning at the young Malfoy.

"Um…well as long as there not getting us in trouble I don't see_" "Well then, I'm going straight to the Headmistress, see you in a few minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>Will Anthony get his wand back, and will they not get caught or will Rose prevail? Also...so the boy I liked...turns out he likes someone else. This ruins any chances of us getting together, my friend thinks I should tell him how I feel...what do you think? And also, do you know any horrible last names you might want to share? Please leave it in a review and remember, I don't own Harry Potter.<strong>


	21. The Plan and Arguments

"I'm starting to get second thoughts about this…" Anthony sheepishly says as the group walks through the castle completely hidden.

"Will you shut up about it? Why are you backing down we've been planning this for hours." Greggy says. "And besides, no one can see us." The group begins to walk under the cloak accidently knocking over and idle vase that stands in their way.

"But they can hear us." Seth implies as he turns back to see the plant grow legs and walk away. "That's normal…it probably escaped from the Herbology room…come on let's keep going." Staying quiet, the three proceed to the stair case that is no doubt shifting in all positions.

"I think we'll have to go visible…" Anthony says stepping from underneath the cloak. "There's no way to keep up with the stairs if we're all huddled together like this."

Greggy leans over, looking down as if to determine the impact of the fall. As she thinks to herself, a strange image of people jumping and falling out of the Astronomy Tower pops into her head. Quickly, she is shaken back into reality as she hears the sound of distant footsteps.

"Quick!" Seth says. "Get back under the cloak!" As the three attempt to fit the ruffled cloak back over the in time, a familiar blonde makes his way toward them.

"I heard you," He manages. "You are talking rather loud." Scorpius comes from the shadows and stares hopelessy at the whole group.

"Are you going to tell on us?" Greggy asks with a worried voice. "Please, if you're not going to tell on us you can come with us…you probably know a lot more spells that we do."

Scorpius gives a little shrug and sighs just a bit. "I guess you're right about that, though I was already planning to come with you guys." He says walking forward. "And plus, even though it was just a bit hard to master, Rose and…well I, found a spell that'll stop the stair case from acting goofy. Here it goes, _Immobilize!_" With a flash of blinding light, the stair cases stop moving and stand in a stiff position.

"Blimey…" Anthony says, receiving a grin from Scorpius.

"Well then, we need to get going, it won't hold for long." He says, noticing a very curious glare from Greggy.

"How did you figure out?" She asks, crossing her arms. Scorpius shuffles in his thoughts for a while before answering and telling the truth. The other three stare horrified as he finishes.

"So this means that…she's going to tell the Headmistress." Anthony says, looking down.

"Well, not exactly, I've put her under a sleeping charm…she'll be up in three hours and since it's late she'll most likely wake tomorrow morning." Scorpius happily reassures making his way down the wooden steps. Reluctantly but suddenly, the other three begin to follow him as they all make their way down to the forbidden forest.

* * *

><p>So far, staying at home by himself is the hardest thing. As much as he tries to block them out, demons from his past do nothing but attack him. The fear of hurting himself rings in his ears and of course the fear of someone else hurting him. He just needed his blond to return to him sooner rather than later.<p>

* * *

><p>"A visitor, who in the right mind would come to this place during this time of the year, and to visit me?" Draco asks one of the workers as he sits like a statute at his desk.<p>

"Astoria is her name, she claims she's some unsettled business with you." Draco feels his face flush with anger. Who is she to show her face to him? He rises to his feet beckoning for the worker to leave and bring back Astoria. Five minutes pass and he hears footsteps making their way upstairs and then the door to his office opens.

"State your business and leave." Draco says sharply cutting her off before she says anything. She makes herself comfortable in a chair in front of his desk, not daring to make eye contact.

"Why did you leave me, that's all I want to know." She asks, looking down at her gloved hands. Draco only stares down at her giving her a light smirk.

"Dear, don't act like you're innocent here. You've cheated on my countless amounts of times and would've anyone ever know, you'd've had your self a nice place in Azkaban. It's because of my pity that you're still able to walk the streets as a free woman! I've nothing to say to you, and all I ask is that you leave me and my family alone."

"How dare you!" Astoria says, rising to her feet. She walks close enough to Draco so that he can see every tear on her eye lashes. Clenching her fists, she slams her hands on the table angry as she gets no response of fear from Draco.

"I made you a man and you can't deny that! You've left me for that…that whore! You know nothing about him, he only_"

"Shut your mouth!" Draco yells in anger progressing toward her. "How dare you challenge me like this! How dare you insult me, my family? Out! Get out of my office or I'll have you sent to Azkaban right away!"

* * *

><p>"It is freezing out here!" Greggy says as the group walks freely and visibly through the forest. Chants of <em>Accio: Wand <em>are heard from every single one of them. The cool air flows freely though their clothes causing them to give little shutters and sounds of discomfort. The night's curtain makes the search for the wand difficult as the moon light is the only thing guiding the children.

Thirty minutes into the search, Anthony gives a yelp of excitement as he pulls his father's old wand from under a rock.

"Look…I've found it! We can go back now!" He says but paling as he sees an animal like creature ahead of him. The other three stop and come face to face with the same creatures…centaurs and from what Harry told Greggy, he hadn't had a very good run in with them.

So now…even though the four are running for their lives and hiding seems to be the best outcome, at least they're not caught, at least they got the wand back and at least they're together.

* * *

><p><em>"My love,<em>

_Words cannot express how much I need you. My actions cannot begin to show how much I want you. I am like a plant, and you are like water. Without you, I begin to starve and eventually I end up dying. You are like light in a dark cave, when I am stranded, it is your light that saves me. Knowing you, you probably didn't understand a word of that so to sum it up, I miss you. I trust things are going great for you and our unborn baby. Please inform me of the gender when you can, it's been bugging me. I love you more than you'll ever be able to imagine._

_ Your Love, Draco_

_(PS, how are the children doing?)_

Harry reads the letter over and over again before he goes to bed. Finally, something good that he has on his mind.

As he observes the letter be begins to think about…how different they are. Not that it's a bad thing but Draco seems to be at a much higher level of understanding than Harry and Harry is rather…slow? He quickly shoves that thought out of his head. Though Draco is much more intelligent, it doesn't take brains to do the right thing.

Placing the letter next to his parent's picture, he dims the oil lamp on his night stand and quietly dozes to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I almost forgot to add a note at the end...silly me! Anon, I'm quite positive he likes someone else but thanks for caring! Strange, he pat me on the back though. So anyway, the prequel's going quite nicely if I do say so myself. I plan to have it posted some time this week. Anyway...remember I don't own Harry Potter, but have fun reading this...I only own my oc's :(<strong>


	22. A Blessing or a Curse?

Groaning in pain, Harry forces a sip of more tea. It is days like these when he wishes for someone to be with him, rubbing his stomach and making the pain go away. The arrival of December only makes his body feel worse and on top of that, later that day he'd be picking up the kids from Kings Cross. His stomach, already swollen, is the main source of his pain.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure…you don't want to come with us? You can own your mom…" Greggy says to Anthony as he walks out of the Great Hall with his trunk behind him. On her other side, Seth walks pulling his load behind him.<p>

"My mum would like me home! She was so excited in the owl she sent not too long ago…I don't think I'll add the part about losing my dad's wand though! I'll sit with you though…"

The three bored the train and make their way into the familiar box. Greggy orders a few boxes of chocolate frogs and licorice wands to keep them full for the ride. Anthony attempts to practice some simple spells while Seth is buried in a book.

Greggy on the other hand lays her head on the clear glass and finds her self in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry stands on the plat form with the other awaiting parents. So he can gather less attention, he wears his overcoat collar high and on his head sits a fine fedora. A yelp of joy is heard from all around as the train makes its way to the station.<p>

Children start to pour out of the locomotive and run to their parents. Anthony, Seth and Greggy bid each other fare well as they make their way to their parents. Anthony's mom has long brown hair tied in a messy bun, her bangs cover her face. She wears what seems like a red sun dress and red sweater showing just a bit of her pale skin. Anthony hugs her and turns to wave at Greggy.

It seems as if Seth goes to his father who apparates without a word. Greggy runs to Harry and impacts him with a very hard hug. He embraces her, patting her softly on the back. This time, he doesn't hesitate to let her feel his stomach. At this time, Scorpius joins them receiving a pat on the head from Harry as Greggy finally puts her hands back to her sides.

Grabbing the two both by the shoulder, the same breathless sensation is felt as all pressure engulfs the three and they find themselves back at home in a matter of seconds. Heaving a very heavy sigh, Harry sits on the sofa and unbuttons his over coat exposing his stomach.

"Are you…are…" Greggy begins walking toward him. He takes his glasses off and begins to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Yes…I guess you two should be happy. I've gathered the information that it's going to be a she. In the meantime, you two should start thinking of names." Harry says, sitting up and summoning the remote over toward him.

"Harry," Scorpius begins suddenly. "Where is my dad?" Harry places his glasses back on and turns to look at the smaller version of his husband.

"Um…he's in Ireland right now, on a business trip." Harry replies while placing his hand on his stomach. "He'll be back either in April or in May." He glances at an angry Scorpius and then decides to change the subject.

"So…how was it? Hogwarts?"

Greggy smiles and begins to tell of everything. Her friends and then her two best friends, Seth and Anthony. Harry's eye brow raises as he hears about Anthony, as he hadn't been in formed of his late Potion Master's wife or children.

Seth on the other hand seems rather shady to him, as well as to Scorpius which angers Greggy greatly. Next, Scorpius tells of his school life. Getting excellent marks and points for Raven Claw, making many new friends and still hanging around Rose, and finally he ends it by adding a great description of the food.

"Speaking of food…" Harry says suddenly rising to his feet. "Who's hungry?" The two don't say anything but Harry still makes his way to the kitchen and begins to cook.

Jumping on the couch, Greggy takes the remote and begins to flip channels. Scorpius joins her. "Are you really keen about having Seth and Anthony for friends, I think you can do better than that Greggy."

Greggy feels her face turn read as she turns to face Scorpius. "Don't tell me who to hang around! You don't even know them, if a book wasn't stuck up your rich ass you'd leave my friends alone? And what about Rose, now is she a perfect angel? All she cares about is pleasing you and_"

At this moment, there is a loud roar from the furnace and somebody makes their way into the living room. Nearly tripping over everything, Harry stumbles out of the kitchen with a spoon in his hand. To his surprise, he sees his blond making his way into the living room with the remaining sparks cooling off of him.

"Draco!" He yells running toward him. The blond give a full hearted smile as his brunette runs toward him. Harry embraces him, causing him to fumble back just a bit.

"You're staying right! For Christmas…please say yes…" Harry says still engulfed in a hug. Draco backs up a bit and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry love but I can't do that. You see, I'm here only for a small time…an hour really. I'm looking for an item here that I require. I'll be back for Easter though." Draco says, walking back toward and astonished Harry and kissing his cheeks. He places a hand on Harry's stomach, feeling the life inside of him. Harry takes hold of Draco's hand with his own squeezing it tightly.

"Do you feel her?" Harry asks happily. "She can be hard at times, but she's a real blessing." Draco smiles and pulls his hand off of Harry's stomach in surprise.

" '_She' _another girl? Well then…we're lucky, aren't we?" Draco says, rubbing Harry's stomach once more. The brunette laughs a bit being caught off guard by Draco's warm kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>HI. I don't own Harry Potter.<strong>

**BYE**

**THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL IS GOING UP ON FRIDAY!**

**HI**


	23. Beginning of a Good Break

Draco's second departure is confronted by a severely mood-swinging Harry. Half and half, Draco is happy to go after sneaking a final good bye kiss on his angry love. Poking Harry's stomach makes him even more tempted to lash out at his husband.

* * *

><p><p>

"So…Scorpius isn't here?" Anthony begins staring curiously at the television. Greggy shakes her head as she takes the remote from him.

"No…my dad's going to be here soon, he says he wants to meet you. Right now he's at the Ministry doing something…even though he shouldn't be." Greggy strongly implies at the end. Anthony fidgets just a bit as if he is itching to ask a question.

"Do you think he'll like me?" He asks in a quiet scared voice. Greggy laughs a bit.

"Of course he'll like you! Why wouldn't he_" At this moment, the same usual loud crack is heard and Harry appears in the middle of the living room. Anthony lets out a loud yelp as Harry turns around and faces him.

"Oh, hello there, you must be Anthony." Harry says stick his hand out and walking towards Anthony. "My name is Harry Po_ Malfoy. You can just call me Harry if you want." He quickly corrects himself as Anthony takes hold of his hand. The young boy stares at his stomach with shock, Harry chuckles.

"Must be strange right? Voldemort had a way of curses." He says as Antony makes a notion to touch his stomach. He does nothing as the younger hands attempt to find something.

"You won't feel her yet…" Harry quietly begins with love in his eyes. "But I can't wait until we can."

* * *

><p><p>

**Sorry for such a short chapter, it's going to be three times as long the next time. Remember, I don't own Harry Potter! Oh yes, the prequel is going to be up either today or tomorrow!**


	24. Remembering the Past is the Past

"I don't want to visit her whether it's law or not." Scorpius angrily says as Harry holds a packet of papers in his hand. He issues an audible sigh as Greggy and Anthony turn around to see what's gotten his mood off. Yes, he acted bitchy around Draco but he'd have to contain himself when it came to children and especially Scorpius.

"You must, and to make things better….I'll be going with you okay?"' Harry replies with a now growing smile on his face. Scorpius only hesitates but allows a small nod. This makes Harry somewhat happy as he retreats upstairs into his bed room to take a well-respected nap. Greggy and Anthony give each other a confused look before shrugging off and turning back around and watching television.

Grudgingly, Scorpius makes his way to the couch and sits in between the two. Anthony gives him an insulted glare but he chooses to ignore it, at least for the first few times. Greggy continues to change the channel not noticing the eye argument the two boys are giving each other.

"What!" Scorpius finally bellows. At this moment, Anthony shows anger instead of fear and turns to face Scorpius. The television is slowly turned down as Greggy acutally takes notice of the two.

"I was sitting next to her first!" Anthony yells causing Greggy to laugh just a bit. None of the boys find this humorous. Scorpius jumps off of the couch and leaves the two without saying a word. Greggy looks at him but doesn't say a word.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Harry says grabbing a firm grip on the young Malfoy's shoulder. Scorpius doesn't say a word, he only nods, seals his eyes, and allows the familiar suffocation sensation. Forcefully, his eyes are opened and he stands at the door of a large mansion. Sighing, Harry brings his first forward and knocks on the large stone door. To his surprise, it slowly opens allowing them entrance.<p>

The two walk inside trying to ignore the portraits saying hurtful words to Harry and the house-elves purposely bumping into him. A few of them gasp at the sight of Scorpius and begin to run around and retrieve treats for him. He declines all of them while shooting them evil glares.

"Do you know where Astoria is?" Harry nicely asks and elf who in return angrily hisses at him. Stepping back slightly he nearly knocks over a base holding a rare mixture of exotic roses. This only angers the house-elf more.

"You clumsy Half Blood, trying to ruin my mistresses' items! I will not answer you! I will not!" He yells causing Harry to get slightly nervous.

"You will answer him," Scorpius says stepping in front of Harry. "And you will do it now. Or better yet, you can take both of us to her so we can get this over with, now." The house-elf makes a small bow and leads the two down the dark corridor and into what looks like a green sitting room. There is a table and four chairs and in one of the chairs, Astoria is seated, drinking some tea.

She places it down and looks at the two, welcoming them inside. Harry smiles a bit and progresses forward while Scorpius walks inside with his head down. After the two are seated Astoria orders and elf to bring the two some tea and then she finally clears her throat.

"So," She begins in a soft voice causing Harry to fidget just a bit. "I'm glad you've come. I believe we have some business to settle then, don't we Scorpius. Introductions are out of the question I see." She says, suddenly looking up a Harry who is attempting to blow on his tea.

"Uh…well, I guess we know each other already." He says trying to ignore the pain of hot tea falling on his leg and hand. Astoria laughs just a bit and shakes her head.

"I'm sure that, when you were younger, your family taught you to wait for the tea to cool instead of drinking it and blowing on it right away." She says snickering. Harry feels a rage of insult rush through him and begins to picture Umbridge sitting in front of him.

"I lived in a broom cupboard as a child and I hardly got any food…so, no I never really had any time to be taught how to drink my tea growing up." Harry replies getting rather defensive. Astoria's eyes begin to widen at this and another smile makes its way to her face.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you were poor growing up? From a source I heard that…you had to wear your cousin's clothes, right? Shame…it makes me wonder why Draco chose you. I mean, being a rich pure blood, I'd expect he'd want someone rich to begin with, don't you agree?" Astoria takes a sip of her tea and waits for Harry's answer not daring to break her eye contact with him. Before he can say anything, he feels a strong jolt in his stomach and excruciating pain rings through him. He begins to pale and Scorpius looks up at him with a worried expression. Before he lets out a scream, the pain subsides and everything goes back to normal.

"Let's go Harry." Scorpius says, leaping off of his chair. Harry looks shocked as Scorpius takes him by his shirt tail and forces him off of his own chair. He doesn't say one last thing to his mother and neither does Harry. Awkwardly, the two make their way out of the mansion anticipating to get home.

As soon as Harry makes a landing he rushes to the bathroom and crouches over the toilet. He feels his breakfast making its way to his throat and without warning he vomits up everything. Using the wall as support he hoist himself up only to feel the same pain in his stomach radiating through his body. He lets out a loud howl of pain before falling on his knees again. Things begin to get blurry and the noises around him begin to disappear as everything around him turns black.

* * *

><p>Harry finds himself awake in his bed room, the pain of earlier still subsiding in his stomach but quickly fading. Sitting on the foot of his bed are both Hermione and Ginny sharing the same worried expression. Forcing himself up, Harry straightens himself and gives the two a very weak wave.<p>

"Harry! Are you okay…we…you screamed and…" Hermione says with a very shaky voice. Harry nods, issuing some type of yawn and then he places a hand on his stomach as if to comfort his baby.

"I'm pretty sure…this was supposed to happen…you're just too worried." He urges knowing that the two girls will take none of it.

"Harry, be realistic! This hasn't happened to you since…" Hermione stops suddenly, not wanting to bring back anything from the past. Ginny casts a nervous glare and then her eyes meet Harry's. His eyes are filled with a hint of shock and hurt but thankfulness, as Hermione didn't continue.

"We just care about you." Ginny finally bellows looking at his stomach. "And her." Harry lets out a small chuckle at this. Hermione still has the same mothering look about her which causes Harry to tense up just a bit.

"Where is Draco? He's not still on that business trip is he?" She asks in an accusing voice. Harry lets out a grunt as he already knows what Hermione is thinking. "Harry! I don't trust him, I don't trust him at all! You need to leave him, take the kids and leave him Harry! Listen to me, please…"

"Hermione! I can't okay…I love him, you have to trust him. You may not but he's been good to me, he's been good to Greggy. I was depressed without him Hermione and you know that. Let's not talk about this." Harry says getting very defensive at this point.

"Fine," Hermione begins. "But please just take what I've said into consideration." After countless amounts of time, Harry finally convinces the two women to go home back to their families. After waiting just a while, Harry gets up, retrieves a quill and paper, sits in his desk and begins to write.

"_Dear Draco,_

_ Do you really love me…are you in this relationship because you feel you have to be? If Greggy weren't a factor…would you be happy with Astoria. She is rich and she is a well respected pure-blood, she has an excellent family and she was brought up well. I…lived in a broom cupboard for a good portion of my life…I wasn't at all rich to begin with and, I'm not a pure blood. Draco, if you want to leave…I won't get upset I just don't want you to feel like you're trapped._

_ Harry."_

After letting out a dry sob, Harry summons Joann and decides to send the letter to Draco fearing the answer he'll get in return.

* * *

><p>Fury, that's all Draco can think of, Fury. After all the two have been through together, Harry has the nerve to suspect that Draco is feeling trapped? Forcing everything off of his desk, he takes a rather large piece of parchment from a drawer and a quill shortly after.<p>

He tries to write, but nothing but fury makes its way into his head. Quickly rising, he nearly knocks his chair over and trips himself. He grabs the letter sitting on his desk and angrily walks through a fire place located in his office. In a matter of seconds, he is in the living room where a depressed looking Harry sits trying to fix the television.

"What is this shit?" Is Draco's greeting as he balls the paper up and throws it at Harry. "Do…Do you not trust me Harry! Are you trying to get away from me!" He quickly progresses toward Harry who is already on his feet.

"Draco I…" Harry begins trying to avoid his gaze. "I'm sorry…I didn't know that_" "I loved you?" Draco says interrupting him, using his hand to grab a hold of Harry's chin. "Why would you accuse me of still loving her Harry? I love you, w...why can't you see that! It hurts me Harry, it really does and_" By this moment Harry crushes Draco's lips with his own and embraces the trembling blond. Draco begins to let his tears flow freely down his cheeks as Harry sits him down on the couch and begins to rub the back of his head sending him into a well needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I sang at the Myerson earlier, pretty bizarre but the Orchestra was the Highlight of the night. Anyway, please read and review the prequel and of course, don't forget to review this story! Please remember this chapter, it'll come up later. And remember, I don't own Harry Potter.<strong>


	25. Leaving Safe Grounds

"Wake up love," Harry softly says moving the hair out of his husbands face. Draco slowly opens his eyes and stares at Harry who continues to play with his hair. Harry is already freshened and dressed for the day.

"I'm going Christmas shopping…are you coming with me?" The brunette asks as Draco finally sits up still looking sleepy. First, he glances around the room so he can get a feel of where he is, and then his eyes make their way to his clock.

"W…where am I? I'm not supposed to be here, did you carry be upstairs last night Harry?" Draco asks, shaking just a bit. Harry smiles and pulls him into an embrace, ignoring the fact that he is attempting to push away from him. "I need to go back to_" "Stay here! It's almost Christmas Draco…please!" Harry begs cutting him off. Draco only shakes his head slowly pushing away from Harry.

"I must return to Ireland Harry…I only wanted to get things sorted out about us…that's why I came. Harry, please…don't lift me while you're pregnant in fact don't lift anything." Draco places a hand on Harry's stomach causing him to blush just a bit.

At this moment, another jolt is felt inside of Harry. To his comfort, it is not a painful one, just a sign of the baby's movements. Draco notices this and gives Harry a soft chuckle pressing on his stomach even harder.

"I have to go Harry…I'm sorry, I promise I'll send gifts for everyone." He plants one last on Harry and then without a second glance dis-apparates.

* * *

><p><p>

"So," Rose asks sitting near Scorpius on a bench and glaring at Greggy, Seth and Anthony. "You're a Hufflepuff?" Anthony fidgets in his seat as his fork falls on the ground with a loud clank. Many people in the small restaurant turn to face the group while Anthony sheepishly picks up his fork.

"Yeah…my mum was in Hufflepuff I think…or was it Gryffindor? My dad was in…um…Slytherin. He taught my mother when she was younger." He says cleaning his fork just a bit and placing it back on his plate. Scorpius looks at him with disgust.

"How did you get sorted into Hufflepuff then…I mean the house is for…losers." Rose says, twirling her long red hair.

"Nope," Greggy replies happily. "My cousin, your cousin to Scorpius you haven't met him yet, was in Hufflepuff and now he's taking over being Head of the Auror Office while my dad's gone." Rose rolls her eyes at this while both Scorpius and Anthony lean in with curiosity.

"It has nothing to do with genetics, which is what a typical Raven Claw thinks, it's all about will power. Tell me, Scorpius just because you've a rich mother and father you believe you are above everyone else. Same goes for you Rose." The two are speechless for a while as Seth continues to eat his meal with complete ease.

"Take it back…" Scorpius orders and this causes Anthony to tense while he sits beside Greggy. Scorpius shrugs, not caring at all.

"It's true." He adds full of confidence. "And I'm not taking it back." Would've they been at home, Seth would've been hexed but because they're in a muggle food dining area, wands are out of the question.

* * *

><p><p>

"Escaped? What do you mean he escaped?" Harry asks a nervous looking Victor who only shrugs. Next to him is Ron who gives him absolutely no support and if anything looks paler than Victor.

"We went inside the Ministry today and checked his cell…he wasn't there! We went into your office as well and everything was ruined, the guards were killed and…Harry why was he not in Azkaban…why was he in the Ministry holding cell?" Victor replies, shaking just a bit. Harry places a hand on his head which is now starting to hurt.

"He…I was waiting to give him a trial…that was one thing that past my mind. You two should've known when I gave you the report? Did you read it at all?" Harry interjects with a slight edge to his voice. The two don't say a word causing Harry to lose faith almost right away.

"Must've slipped our minds Mate." Ron says keep his voice low and hoping Harry doesn't hear him. The brunette grunts and sits himself down in the arm chair in the sitting room.

"Send everyone looking for him! He is a murderer and I'm sure of it…look, go home Ron and make sure Hermione and your kids are safe because it's very likely that he'll be after you. Victor…you can take care of yourself." Harry feels a jolt of fear run through him. If the prisoner comes to attack him (which is more than likely, basing facts off of last time) he cannot defend himself in his current state.

Draco isn't at home and it is more than likely that Harry will tell the kids to go and stay at Ron's house, or even ask Anthony's mother to watch them. There is a heavy silence in the room in which Ron and Victor stare curiously at each other as Harry closes his eyes and thinks hard on the situation.

"I'm going." Harry says rising. Pulling his wand from his pocket, he summons his overcoat from upstairs ad grabs on it as it flies toward him with a firm grip.

"You're not serious are you?" Victor asks, walking in front of him. "You're pregnant, you have a baby inside of you, a person! You don't want to risk their life, do you?"

"Victor, Ron, you two have no idea how bad this is…" Harry says, buttoning his over coat. "Please, send a couple of units out into nearby villages, you two go and look around. I'm going into the woods, that's where someone would get a good escape."

Harry ignores their warnings and he quickly makes his way outside and without looking back at the two, he Disapparates.

* * *

><p><strong>Well we had a Severe Weather...thingy..not a drill it was real. It was a bit scary but afterwards it was just plain funny.<strong>

**Pray for my friend, he got his door taken off and he has to walk to school again, I think. He lives for miles away ;-;**

**Remember, I don't own Harry Potter and please review...**


	26. One Quick Thought of Mind

The beads of the cold rain shower bounce off of the surface of the moist land making small _clack _every time they make contact. After them, follows the sound of a soft rumble of thunder in the clouds and the pleasant cracks of lightening making whip like structures through the skies.

With a second crack of lightening, Harry appears out of the blue, standing on the wet mushy ground. He ignores the rain pouring about his coat and proceeds forward. He knows that the prisoner wants him and sending Victor and Ron in the wrong direction seemed to be a great idea at the time.

Placing his hand inside of his coat, he pulls out his wand and lights the pathway masking the sound of thunder with his heavy footsteps. Feeling his stomach every few seconds seems to be automatic to him until he hears a rustle in the bushes behind him. He doesn't move, he only grips his wand tighter and points at the source of the sound not daring to take one step. Seconds pass and the rain only drops harder causing water to slowly rise.

"Come out," He finally manages after waiting patiently. "I know you're there. It's about to flood so we haven't all day." At this moment, the same mangy prisoner emerges from the bushes with an evil smile on his face. Harry lowers his wand and places it back into his over coat while hiding the look of fear in his eyes.

"So, out of all of the Aurors, you come and look for me. I was looking for you, you know…" He begins, slowly walking toward Harry. He pushes the expecting brunette on a tree and violently kisses him, leaving bruised and swollen lips.

Harry abides to the prisoners will and pulls him into an embrace and without making too much of a stir, takes his wand from him.

Before the prisoner has a chance to notice or to do anything else, Harry kicks him hard in the gut causing him to hurdle to the ground. Before he has another chance to attempt a rape on Harry, the brunette stuns him with a spell causing him to fall backwards like a cold statue.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry says as the brilliant stag jumps from the tip of his wand, bowing down to him. "Go to Ron and Victor and tell them that everything is fine, I've got the prisoner and he's going to be sent to the Ministry right now." The stag begins to strike the ground with its glowing hooves and without waiting for another command gallops into the moist night air.

Gripping the prisoner by the shoulder, Harry closes his eyes and allows himself to melt in the same painful sensation of suffocation and constriction and slowly as he lands, pries them open. He stands in the Auror Office at the Ministry, watching as the Auror's run around in unmistakable chaos yelling loudly at one another and trying to get things sorted out.

It takes nearly minutes for the Auror's to notice that their Head of Office is standing in front of them with the prisoner in his grasp. Many of them stop and naturally the others do the same. They keep quiet as he drags the prisoner down the corridor leading to Kingsley's office. Without knocking, he roughly opens the door and sees that the Minister is talking to a group of other Ministry workers, he glances awe-struck at Harry.

"How did you…please excuse us." Kingsley begins, beckoning the astonished workers to leave. The group exits, leaving both Harry and Kingsley to themselves.

"How did I find him? It was quite easy, I used my own methods. Sir, can I suggest that we send him to Azkaban, tonight. Previously, he did deserve a fair trial but an escape and murder on the same night…if you will, get him there right away." Harry pauses for a while waiting to see if Kingsley intervenes, he doesn't.

"You know all too well of my condition so I trust you'll be letting me go home? Apparation takes most of my energy." Kingsley stares puzzled at Harry as the brunette makes his way to the furnace behind the Minister's desk. "Well sir…good bye and good luck to you. I trust to see you in a few months."

* * *

><p>Harry sighs as he returns home and crawls into his bed right away. The rain shower begins to lighten and he finds himself in a warm, well needed doze.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, one quick thought...if you're going to insult my stories through email and then say you like them on a review, you are going to be blocked, just so you know. It's almost Easter, who's going to a Vigil? <strong>

**Anyway...I don't own Harry Potter! Enjoy because I won't be updating for a while, so please review and also, review the Prequel...**


	27. Here we go

**Hey guys! This is just Yami talking and I want to tell you...or let you know not to expect any updates for a while, I know I've said this before...but yah. **

**When I do update though, expect a very long chapter, a combination. Anyway, do good in school etc...chow!**


	28. Quick Letter

**Hello everyone!**

**This is Yamiga...of course you knew that but anyway...I think I need a mid story news letter. This story isn't really going how it should, it's an alternative to the prequel actually and Harry and Draco actually aren't supposed to get together and with that being, said: I WILL NOT QUIT WRITING THIS STORY.**

**I am just going to make another one AFTER I AM DONE WITH THIS ONE, that tells how things are actually supposed to be. This one will be much more...sadder...than it's alternative.**

**-Yamiga!**

**(PS. PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY)**


	29. Chapter 29

Hello Dear Viewers. For those of you who are reading these stories, I want to inform you that by 1/1/2013, they will have all been deleted. Either I have no intention of continuing, or I have better plans in mind. With that being said, if you have any thoughts about them, please leave it in a review or a PM. Aside from that, please read my other stories. :D

Have a nice day!


End file.
